Forget
by BoundaryBreaker
Summary: Life moves on after death. That's what we're all taught to believe. However, Katsu is just having a few issues moving on after Renji, not to mention that her father is a bloody psychopath who is trying to kill her and making plans to take over Soul Society as Soul Society plans to take him down. Renji/OC - Third Book
1. Chapter 1

It was spring now.

That's how much time had passed.

How long I'd managed to delay this.

Sadly, I could only come up with so many excuses.

The problem; Rangiku was taking me out drinking.

"I'm only twenty!" I protested. She scowled.

"That's legal enough."

"Not for me!" I whined. She didn't respond. I was already in on who would be there. The usual drunkards I had to shepherd back home. Shuhei, Kira, Iba, Kyoraku, and the new Lieutenant of Squad Six, whose name I hadn't bothered to learn yet.

Considering the circumstances we always met under, I never thought it appropriate to get to know him.

So, Rangiku dragged me into a new bar, and I knew there was something wrong with this from the moment I crossed the threshold.

"You've been in Soul Society for a long time now." she started as we went inside. There was already loud music pounding, reverberating in my ears, which meant this was late into happy hour, "And most of us don't remember when we were alive. So, we simply choose a new birthday! And we've dubbed today, your birthday."

"I know when my birthday is though. We've got half a year still."

"Well I don't care. That doesn't adhere to our rules." she dragged me over to the bar, and ordered me something, while the drunkards were... exactly that. Drunk. Iba smacked me on the back.

"Happy birthday, short stuff!" I rolled my eyes as Rangiku shoved a glass into my hand, half of it spilling onto the floor. I sighed and looked to the sky, as if some divine force would make the rest of this spill. I'd done my partying with alcohol while I was alive. That didn't really end well for me, considering that was how I'd lost my virginity. And my first BJ. And lots more that I don't care to list. Point is, alcohol isn't my friend. She smacked the cup, meaning for me to drink it, but half of the half hit the ground this time. I could down a fourth of this and live. After a second of doubt, I did so, and they all cheered. I felt the buzz almost immediately. My body was trained to take whatever was thrown at it. And then I made a point of drinking no more. The more I drank, the drunker I'd get. The drunker I get, the more I'll drink. It just goes till I pass out.

The night wore on quickly with that, my buzz passing after some two hours, so I got another shot, but only that. When they were all stone drunk, and on the point of passing out, I started shepherding them home. Shuhei stayed until last, because I trusted drunken him, somewhat.

Wandering back into the bar, I found it relatively empty. Shuhei sat, having a somewhat intense looking conversation with the bar tender. I just leaned against the door frame and listened.

"So you're saying I should just go up and kiss her?" Shuhei questioned, sounding incredulous.

"Exactly! Women like to be roughed up. And you're in love with this girl, right?" I grinned. Talking about Rangiku? Most likely.

"Yes." he said this with conviction. I honestly had no idea how she would react to him just kissing her, but I kind of wanted to be there to see.

"And you've been in love with her for a while?"

"Yes." I almost envied his conviction. I hadn't been able to say anything for certain to my therapist, and she knew it. She was always pressuring me to mean it. And I almost did some times.

"So why you been waiting so long?"

"Because, you see, she's kind of strung up over this guy..." I rolled my eyes and walked over.

"Ready to go, Shuhei?" he glanced up at me, looking a little surprised and sheepish.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." he said to the bar tender, then got up, a little wobbly. I put an arm around his waist to steady him, and he turned beat red. I sighed.

"You get so much shyer when you're drunk."

"I'm not that drunk." he defended.

"Yeah you are. You were just having an intimate talk with the bartender."

"You heard that?"

"Nope. Just saw your faces." I lied smoothly. He seemed alright with this, and I shunpoed off, picking up his drunkard lagginess. We stopped outside his room, and I retracted my arm.

"Home." I prompted, waiting for him to remove his arm.

"I know." he sighed, then moved his hand to my neck, and brought his lips against mine. My mind was shocked, but my body was trained, like I said. So while I tried to figure out what was happening, my body went with the flow. Then it hit me. _Holy shit, Renji's best friend is kissing me. Holy SHIT! _He pulled away before I had a chance to shove him off.

"Good night." and then he was gone. My muscles were locked into place as I just stood there. For once, I was almost happy Renji wasn't around anymore. Why? Because he would've beat Shuhei's face in for that.

I almost laughed, sitting in my room, and trying to imagine how he would react. It went something like this; Renji would've yelled, considering he was the captain of Shuhei, and would've seen that. Then he would've come over, and they'd start arguing, trying to get me to take sides. When I refused, Renji would hit Shuhei, and it would start an all out brawl.

After getting the laughs out of my system for that, I tried to imagine exactly what he'd look like if he were still alive. Er, dead. Anyway, his hair would've grown out some more inches by now, and I wondered vaguely if he'd have gotten it trimmed. By now, it'd be down somewhere near the bottom of his shoulder blades. He'd probably still have that bandana across his forehead. Maybe he'd be a bit more muscular. In all the time I'd known him, he'd only gotten a bit more. So maybe, over these past three months, he'd be more? Would he be taller? Tanner? Stronger? Would he be a completely different person?

Then this led to a whole other round of questioning.

Am I a different person? Am I stronger? Am I taller? Am I tanner? And I more muscular? Do I look different? Has my style changed? My personality?

I groaned and rolled over on my bed. This psychoanalysis wasn't good for me. At all. I squeezed my eyes shut more tightly, and tried to push myself into a happy place.

Ö

Someone beating on my door woke me up, and I let out a soft groan. Light was invading my room already, pushing against the permeable barrier between my eyes and the source of the light.

"Hey!" Rangiku snapped. I opened my eyes, and looked at her, now fully awake. This woman never snaps at people.

"What the hell happened to you last night?" she questioned.

"How late is it?" I questioned softly.

"Two in the afternoon. Your therapist is looking for you, but answer my question first."

"Shuhei kissed me."

"Oh honey..." she shut the door behind her and came to give me a hug.

See, some time ago, we'd realized then whenever something particularly out of the norm happens, my body reacts by making me sleep in really late. It irritates the shit out of Rangiku.

After she let go of me, she sniffed, then crinkled her face.

"I'll distract Shuhei for today. You need to shower badly, go see Atsuko, then clean this place the hell up. Maybe take a trip or something." and like that, she was gone. I laughed, then pulled myself to my feet, and grabbed my towel, then showered. I don't know how long I stood in there, but I came out feeling refreshed. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and cleaned my room up, throwing uniforms into a basket of dirty laundry, then putting candles where they belonged. I shunpoed to Atsuko's room, and she gave me a hard glare.

"Where have you been?" she demanded right off. I grinned sheepishly.

"Give me a minute, and I'll explain." then I launched into the story of my "birthday", Shuhei kissing me, and my imaginings. I thought she'd be greatly disturbed. She wasn't.

"So, all those things together wreaked havoc on your sleeping schedule." I nodded. She already knew how crazy I was, so these things weren't really out of the norm for what I would tell her.

"And how do you feel about this?" I rolled my eyes. A usual tactic for her, questioning me about what I felt.

"I don't know. It's not like I'm sad my schedule is fucked up now. Actually, I'm surprised I was so good natured about thinking about Renji, and the kiss." she smiled, "But sometimes, I guess... I don't know how I'm supposed to feel, so I don't feel anything. Like that kiss. It sure as hell surprised the living squirrel shits out of me, yet after I got back to my room, I didn't really know what the hell I was supposed to be feeling. Surprised? Angry? Sad? Actually, I felt a little bit of betrayal. But there wasn't much." Atsuko looked at me thoughtfully for a moment.

"I'm going to try something, alright?" she rolled her chair toward me, and took my hand, then closed her eyes. After a second, there was a jolt of something in my system and I jumped. She looked at me, grinning.

"I can't believe that worked."

"Was I your guinea pig?" I narrowed my eyes, and she continued grinning.

"Yep. No worries though, it worked beautifully. Maybe the living really are onto something. They believe in all these things like Spiritual Healing and stuff. I studied up since our last visit, and that was one of the things. The theory is that people's chakra, or in our case, Spiritual Pressure, can be used for different things. The strengths vary from person to person. Lots of people who believe in this stuff have healing attributes. They say all they have to do is focus on healing things. Happy thoughts and stuff, while imagining the injury fixing itself."

"So what the hell did you just do to me?" I questioned as she released my hand.

"Well, I actually just fixed your emotions, if that worked right. Something in the prefrontal cortex wasn't responding properly. Whatever I did, might assist in making your emotions more definable. Now, as for your inability to make decisions, I have something else from the Living. I, want you to go out into the woods, and find me an acorn with the cap still on. Come back with it." I gaped at her. Firstly, she wanted me to find an acorn. In Maggot's Nest woods. Which was fucking huge. That would be next to impossible. Secondly, it had to have the cap on it?!

"Go." I got up, and left, infuriated. This was going to take me forever.

Ö

And it did, actually. I was still looking way into the night when Rangiku found me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Being forced to do, is more like it." I grumbled.

"Answer my question, o cryptic one." I laughed.

"Looking for an acorn. Doctor's orders. And it has to have the cap on it. So, yeah. I've been out here all day. And if I stop, I'll never find where I was again."

"Well, I won't stop you then. See you in a hundred years." and she was gone. I groaned.

Ö

Sometime midday the next day, I decided to take a break. I sat down under a tree, and leaned back, then closed my eyes.

What woke me up next, was actually something smacking into my head, _hard_. I winced, then opened my eyes and looked around. There, in my lap, was an acorn, cap still on. I cheered, then flashed off to Atsuko, who looked at me.

"Thought you'd take longer."

"I'm just talented. Here's your fucking acorn." she didn't yell at me for cussing anymore, seeing that it was a sign of me coming back to life. When I first starting coming, I barely said anything.

She caught the acorn, then took a sewing needle, and poked a hole straight through it. Well, the top part. Then, to my surprise, she strung it on a cord, and tied the cord and tossed it to me.

"Thanks?"

"Don't be a smart ass." she held up her own cord necklace, except with a walnut on it. I watched the walnut, curious.

"Am I in the right profession?" she questioned. And to my ultimate surprise, it _moved_. In fact, it looked like it was nodding yes.

"Ask it to show you yes, no, and I don't know." I did so, and it responded each time.

"This is fucking awesome."

"Don't abuse it. Otherwise your making your own next time. You're free to go." I left back to my room, and sat on my bed, then started asking stupid questions at first. It gave me the correct answers to those I already knew. Then I asked it something I wasn't sure if I wanted answered.

"Does Shuhei love me?" it quivered, then started nodding yes. In response, I closed my hand on it, just as the door opened. I glanced up at Shuhei, then grinned.

"Wassup?"

"What are you holding?" I opened my hand.

"Acorn on a string?"

"Part of therapy." I shrugged, and pulled the string over my head. He shook his head lightly.

"About yesterday..."

"Hm?" I questioned, not looking at him, instead investigating the acorn. It suddenly seemed so much more interesting than having this conversation.

"I... I... I'm sorry." I glanced up at him. His cheeks were a deep colour of red, and he was looking at the ceiling, unable to actually look at me either. I let out a short laugh, and he looked at me anxiously.

"What?"

"Sorry, I'm taking you seriously. It's just that I realized what Atsuko did actually worked. Anyway, it's fine. No emotional breakdown. Besides, you were somewhat gone." he turned pink again and looked away.

"And, I did hear your conversation with the bar tender. And my mighty acorn confirmed it." he looked at me confused.

"Don't ask, just respond."

"Well... I don't know what to say. I'm just sorry."

"It's fine. There's a chance for you, so buck up." he grinned and shook his head again.

"We'll see about that. And... thanks." he shut the door, and I was left wondering why the hell he made no sense to me. Was my brain overloaded? Is that why it seemed he was saying words with no reason? I had no idea.

"I think I'm sleep deprived." I decided, stretching out, and closing my eyes, dropping off to sleep almost instantly.

Ö

_Knock. Knock. Knockknockknockknockknock. _I scowled. Whoever was outside my door was fucking impatient.

"What the hell do you want?" I grumbled.

"Meeting." Captain's voice brought me back to reality and out of my preferred world. I sighed.

"Sorry."

"Used to it." he responded. I knew he was gone, so I got up and changed quickly, keeping my acorn on. Pulling my hair up, I shunpoed to the meeting room, already awake. Yuudai hadn't bothered us, and we hadn't bothered him especially since the attack that killed Renji. I think I might've made him feel bad. Ya know. With the yelling about how fucking screwed up he is?

Well it's true!

Don't you pretend like it's not!

Why the hell am I yelling at my readers?

I'm so confused.

Anyway!

I skidded to a halt inside the room, just beside Ukitake. I'd been added there, and was almost in a Captain position, simply because of the fact that I was fucking strong, and Yuudai wanted me. I also knew him the best.

Bad part: He knew me pretty damn well too.

"Yuudai could be dead." Clearly they'd started without me. Nothing new.

"Or he could be very much alive, and planning his next attack." Komamura challenged Captain.

"We need to go kill him, before he gets Katsu and kills all of us."

"We should not. That risks too many lives." Clearly, there was a little grouping to be done.

Firstly, there was those who thought Yuudai was dead, and those who thought he was alive.

Then, branching off from those who thought Yuudai was alive, was those who thought we should attack first, or wait for him to attack.

And _then_, branching off from those who thought we should attack first, there was those who thought we should literally go attack, and those who thought we should set a trap.

So it looked something like this:

-Everbody -Dead

-Alive -Defend

-Attack First -Attack

-Trap

Complicated. Definitely.


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting went on forever. I was starting to see a trend. This was the fourth meeting we've had since Renji's death, and they were all kinda like this. Same grouping, but people switched back and fourth.

I seriously think Yamamoto only calls these meetings so we can get everyone over onto one side. Okay, one, sub, sub category. And I knew which one he wanted, even if he wasn't giving his opinion. We had a strange understanding like that.

So I listened to these people argue for some thirty minutes, then I got bored, and spoke up.

"Hey!" everybody shut up. I rarely spoke at these things. They all took it that I was still recovering. It was more that I had nothing to say.

"Look. He's still alive." The 'Dead' group looked like they were all going to jump me, so I continued quickly.

"And I know you guys don't believe that, but I actually have proof." This was my psychoanalysis on Dad.

"Somebody brought up an increased number of Hollow in Karakura as a reason we have to act, and act now. Okay. So that is a cold, hard, _indesputable _fact, correct?" everyone grumbled agreements.

"I know my dad. I know him almost as well as I know that I have small hands, or that I have blonde hair. Can you disagree that I don't know I have blonde hair?" silence, as they waited for me to continue.

"So, you agree I know him?" agreements.

"I know Dad, as I said. He's in control of many, if not most, of the Hollow right now. There are two reasons, perhaps three, that the amount of Hollow have increased in Karakura. One, he's trying to lure us out there. Two, he's trying to catch any and everyone in the vicinity. Spiritual beings, I mean. Or three, there is just so much Spiritual Pressure there, they can't resist." I paused.

"Now raise a hand if you honestly think it's number three?" no ones hands went up.

"Good. Then we actually can agree on something for once. Now, what's the reasoning behind luring us out there? Because then he can kill them, which brings more, and more people, whom he kills, which brings more, and eventually captains. He kills a captain, we know it's him, we act immediately to slow our rate of loss." no one said a word.

"The reasoning behind capturing anyone and everyone there? He knows we're not stupid enough to let him kill some people. Our numbers are already low. We can't afford many more losses, and he _knows this_. He was a captain for Christ's sake. So, we send in a small team to get them back. But suddenly, they get captured. Then it's an, OH SHIT moment. We send in another extraction team. They get captured. We're missing too many people, we attack to get them back." I paused, to catch my breath and allow anyone to argue. No one said a word, but Yamamoto had a slight smirk on his lips.

"Do you see the similarity between the two reasonings?" this was actually something to answer, and Ukitake took the chance.

"He want's to force our hand."

"Exactly. Which means, he has some grand plan to destroy us where we stand when we attack. He's probably got some weapon, like Chillon." Captain and Kyoraku flinched, as well as a few other people, remembering his heinous screams before we'd finally spared him, and our sanity. Kyoraku whistled.

"For the quiet one, you've surely figured out a lot more than us." he looked at everyone else.

"This is what happens when you stop fighting and actually piece together knowledge." Mayuri commented. A lot of people shot him death glares, but I just watched Yamamoto. We were locked in a mini staring contest. I was daring him to announce the plan, and he was trying to force me to suggest it so he could agree. He was all about helping us learn, which meant if he pointed out the plan, no one learned. But if I did, they all didn't want to be bested by a newbie, so they stepped up their game. After a minute, I sighed.

"Alright." everyone looked at me, "Stupid old man." I grumbled.

"Look. You all agree with me, right?"

"Yes." someone finally said a word! Gasp!

"Then, we need a plan now that we're all on the same side. We should send out a team to fall into his trap."

"How would that benefit us?" Kuchiki questioned. While other's may have taken it as he was saying it was a stupid idea, he was actually asking for more details.

"Well, we get someone inside. We hook them up with a camera of some sort, if Mayuri could be so generous so we make sure he stays _alive_," very aware I'm threatening him, "I got Goka to trust me, inevitably. I could probably get Dad to trust me again. I can get inside. The camera allows you to hear and see everything I do. All his plans." whispers turned into heated discussions quickly, and Yamamoto nodded at me. I swear to God, we have a telepathic connection. Or maybe I just think like him. Whatever.

Ö

We were in there for two more hours before the fighting finally ceased.

By Yamamoto actually stopping the learning lesson.

"Enough." the room fell silent within seconds.

"You're wasting time." there was an unspoken threat there, and I smirked. He couldn't actually do that to me. Oh, sorry readers. He was threatening to exclude them from the mission, which they all wanted to go on. And he couldn't exclude me, because he kinda needed me.

"I will decide the group of _four_," silent groans, "that will be going. Dismissed." I turned to leave, but a hand clamped onto my shoulder.

"You're a regular genius kid." Kyoraku commented, laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Not a genius. I'm just observant. Now, if you don't mind, I have a class to get to."

Ö

Shuhei was a lot more open after the kissing incident. I didn't think he would be more confident, and that actually scared me. For example;

"Hey." he questioned as soon as I got back from class.

"Wassup?" I responded.

"What went on in the meeting? Anything get decided?" I zipped my lips up with my imaginary zipper, and he almost scowled.

"That's stupid. Why can't you say?"

"Because it's on a need to know basis. And you're not need to know yet."

"And you are? You're not even a captain."

"Do _you _know the man trying to kill us all as good as I do? Because until you do, you have no right to say who can and can't know this stuff."

Eh, he'd pissed me off. Sue me. I'm still a bitch.

After that, I'd shunpoed off.

That was four days ago. Yamamoto still hadn't decided. Or so it appeared to everyone who didn't have a telepathic connection with him. _I _knew that he was waiting for something. And it kind of made him mad that I could tell.

"That day you fool me," I started, ending one of our scoldings, "is the day Dad wins." and he realized how true that statement was, as he never yelled at me for bringing ideas up that he had ever again. I was essentially his learning tool for the Captains.

Anyway, now, four days later, almost everyone in Seireitei knew something had been decided. The captains were irritable because of the waiting. So was I. And Shuhei and Rangiku were seriously becoming pests, so I decided to distract them.

What was the distracting, you ask?

I planned a party.

With a little help.

"Rangiku~" I sang, sauntering into her room. She glanced up from french manicuring her nails.

"You're in a good mood." she commented lightly, going back to painting her nails.

"Well I have a lucky acorn." that got her attention.

"Lucky... acorn...?"

"Don't ask. Anywho, I planned a party without you knowing!" she finished, and looked at me, clearly surprised.

"How?"

"Well, I used Rukia." I grinned sheepishly.

"Anyway, let's go!"

"Right now?!"

"Right now." I confirmed, grabbing her wrist. She was on her feet, stumbling after me out into town. I dragged her into a small bar I'd found on my own. Rukia said that she'd never heard of it, so I took it that Rangiku hadn't either. She looked at the sign warily.

"I've never heard of this place."

"Oh suck it up. Everyone else is already here, and the bottle's been opened." and now she was mad.

"They started without me? How mean!" and she was inside. I snickered outside for a minute, then headed inside. It had seriously only taken her minutes to get half drunk. I took a small drink, and the buzz lit up my senses. It also made me hyper aware that Shuhei was very, very drunk already. He'd been here for an hour, though, so that was understandable. I was also hyper aware that he was moving ever closer to me. And that would not do. The party was in full swing within another hour, and I was on the edge of barely tispy. Everything was somewhat tilting and stuff, but I was working past it. Tipsy was nothing new for me. So when I heard Shuhei on the guitar, my memory zipped back to a song I'd only heard once. The rifts sounded eerily similar...

"Ten years ago, I got a call that nearly killed me. Repeat yourself my hands are shaking. When I was told my friend was gone, I felt so guilty. A thousand questions left answered. I bleed if you want me to. I'll serenade before I do. I'll bleed if you want me to." I whispered the lyrics to the song. Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around my waist, and my vision and thoughts became unmuddled as my defenses went on high alert.

"Having a good time?" Shuhei questioned in my ear. I sighed, realizing it was only him, but he'd scared me into soberness.

"Yeah. What about you, Mr. Drunkard?"

"Pretty good. But I know what would make it better."

"Oh?" I had a bad feeling the pit of my stomach toward where this was going. He didn't respond with words, instead pressing his lips against mine. After a second, I felt my stomach drop, and pushed him back slightly. The dropping stomach was always the prelude to me crying. I needed to get out of this party, now.

"Sorry. I can't really... do that stuff." I made my lame excuse, and shunpoed out of there as quickly as I could. Stumbling into my room, I barely managed to get the door shut before I started crying. I wiped a sleeve across my eyes, and dropped down in my bed, wishing and praying that this could end. This cycle of depression.

Ö

_Knock. Knock. Knockknockknockknockknockkno ck knockknockknockknockknock knockknockknockknockknockkno ck knockknockknock. _I groaned and covered my ears with my pillow, praying that Rangiku would go the hell away. I didn't want to do anything. This was day four of my personal exile, day eight of waiting on Yamamoto. Rangiku respected my privacy enough to not force my door open, but she _was _getting irritated. Obviously. She came by three times a day.

"Open the door, please, Katsu."

"Nah, I'm good, strangely enough." a low growl.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Do you even _remember _the party?" I questioned. Silence for a few moments.

"Not really..."

"Then you don't remember, or didn't see. So it's not your problem. Shoo." I rolled onto my back and grabbed my black Sharpie, and wrote "HELLO" on my left hand, then went over it in silver sharpie. It looked pretty fucking awesome.

"Well when you're ready to share, please do. Because Shuhei won't speak to me either." I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. He didn't understand just how delicate my stability was. He felt utterly rejected by me leaving. I groaned.

"I will talk to him, because this is a misunderstanding, but I will not return back to normal. End of story." I got up, and started my shower, taking as long as I could, then got out and got dressed then pulled my hair back and shunpoed to Shuhei's room, and knocked on the door. A grunt. I laughed.

"Very manly, Shuhei. Very manly." a short silence.

"Why are you here?" his voice was by the door. No doubt we were both leaning on the same part of the wall.

"Look, I'm sorry about the party, okay? I wasn't... Okay. Sorry if this first part makes you feel worse, but I _was _rejecting you. But not like you think I was, okay? My sanity is barely stable. And that stability is very, very, very fragile. It doesn't take much to throw me off kilter now, and it usually ends up somewhat like what you're doing. I isolate myself for days at a time. That's what I've _been _doing. So I'm sorry if I seemed unnecessarily harsh or anything, but I can't handle that right now." and suddenly the door was open, his arms around my shoulders. My laughed was muffled by his uniform, and he just held me tightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't nothing wrong, except for maybe hang around me." he chuckled.

"But I should've known you weren't up for anything, drunk or not." he'd efficiently stopped me from using my 'You were drunk.' defense. I used that a lot, clearly.

"You don't have to be that perceptive. That's my job." then I caught sight of the Hell Butterfly and groaned. He pulled away.

"What?" I pointed, and it landed on my finger. I brought it to my ear, then rolled my eyes as it delivered it's message.

"'bout time. Although I did want to hermit a little while longer, but that'll have to wait." it flew away, and I looked at Shuhei.

"Meeting?" he questioned. I grinned, and he let go of me.

"See you later."

"Maybe. Unless I go back to hermitting like planned." he chuckled, and I shunpoed off, sliding into my spot in the meeting room, as they'd already started without me. I wondered vaguely if this was becoming something usual. And they were all staring at Yamamoto expectantly while he talked.

"-erous mission. Not just anyone could go." he paused, and looked right at me, "I know you've all been anxious to find out who's going, and I can say it is none of you." gasps from many people, "Except Kitano. The people going are Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Kitano, and possibly one other if he proves ready."

"Why are you not sending all Captains?"

"It would draw too much attention." I answered, "Dad would know we knew his plan. And he'd just kill us off." Ukitake looked at me.

"But is it safe?"

"Is our _job _safe?" I shot back. This shut up all protests about safety. Then they went back to arguing about why captains should be going.

"What if Madarame and Ayasegawa turn out not to be strong enough? What if they get tortured and give up our plans?" This time, I answered again for Yamamoto. A normal thing.

"They're Squad Eleven. Pardon, but they're brutes. They live for the thrill of the fight. Firstly, I don't think they're going down easy, period. Secondly, both of them have been on the brink of death, and survived, without giving up. Since this is technically my team, I place all my trust in them. There isn't anyone else I would rather be with." _Lie. _I reminded myself. There _was _someone else, but that was impossible.

"But what if they get carried away with the thrill of the fight, as you so aptly named their lust?" Kyoraku questioned, "What if they get carried away, and accidentally divulge information?"

"They won't. You just have to trust in them. And what the hell does it say about us, if we can't trust people to get the job done?" they all shut up their bickering again.

"Seriously. Stop doubting eachother. It's showing people that we are weak. We're not. But that is a fault, our lack of trust. If you can't trust people, how the hell are you supposed to work together?"

"Yamamoto." a person from Squad Four interrupted my lecture. The captains almost looked grateful. I don't think they liked having their faults pointed out.

Eh, no one does.

"He thinks he's ready." _Who the hell is _he_?_ The person stepped out of the way, and I looked at the doorway, curiosity piqued. And in stepped a man I knew well.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite myself, my jaw dropped. I didn't burst into tears, faint, or fall to the floor. My jaw just dropped. He looked exactly as I'd imagined the last time. And when I say exactly, I meant _exactly._ He muscles were a little more defined, his hair a little longer, his eyes a little softer.

"His memory has not returned yet." his eyes (Still the same colour!) swept over everyone in the room, coming to a rest on me. And then it looked like someone had shot him with electricity.

"Katsu..." I promptly closed my mouth, remembering it was open. The man looked at _him_, then at me, fascinated. Then I realized he wasn't from Squad Four. He was from twelve.

"Fascinating. Just looking at you could return his memory, just like that." and cue defensiveness.

"How the hell do you know he has his memories back? For all we know you gave him a picture and said, 'This is Katsu Kitano. You two were romantically involved.'" the man laughed.

"Not that eager to fake anything. Anyway, continue on with your lecture." that stumped me.

"What the hell was I lecturing about?"

"Lack of trust." I laughed.

"Right. Anyway, Kyoraku, if you cannot trust Ikkaku and Yumichika to stay alive, to do what needs to be done, and perhaps keep me alive since I'm a disaster, then you, in theory, shouldn't trust anyone. Just from when I knew them when I was alive, I know those two are extremely dedicated and hard working people. They will not let their want for a fight get in the way of their duty." my mouth was running on auto pilot. I was still trying to figure out how the hell Renji was alive. At all. I just couldn't fathom it. And apparently, neither could anyone else.

"How is he alive?" Captain finally questioned, looking from Mayuri, who obviously had a part, to Yamamoto. I could hear Renji sidle up to me.

"So what's going on?" I nearly had a heart attack at his voice. Placing a hand lightly over my heart, I glanced at him.

"No one bothered to fill you in?"

"Not really."

"Damn. Well, Yuudai, uhm... Dad... we thought killed you, and ten others and stuff. Then we got into this huge debate over whether or not he was dead or alive after I stabbed him. Then, it was do we attack, or do we let him attack. Then, it was, do we attack attack, or set a trap. Yeah. So I think we're setting a trap. Sort of."

"And what's the trap?" I cringed. He wasn't going to be happy.

"I'm uh, going to the real world with Ikkaku and Yumichika to get kidnapped. And before you say anything, it appears you're coming too." I could almost hear him scowl. The familiarity of it all almost had me crying.

"I don't like it." I rolled my eyes.

"Have you ever?" he didn't respond.

"So how are you... ya know... still... alive...?" I was hesitant to ask, not knowing if this would be a touchy area, like the three week span.

"Orihime."

"Ah." No, not ah, damn it. _What the hell does that mean?! _

"It means she brought me back. She's got abilities like you do, sort of. She can heal people. Bring them back." I glared at him.

"Mind reading is a no no."

"No mind reading. It was face reading." I scowled, and he chuckled, then laced his fingers through mine. I tried to keep myself together. He wasn't helping very much, if I do say so myself.

"The squad will be leaving in a weeks time. Dismissed." and within seconds after, he pulled me into him, and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I missed you." he whispered. I laughed quietly.

"How could you have missed me? You didn't remember me."

"You really..." I grinned and pulled away.

"I've become a royal moment ruiner. Oh! On that note, I need to speak to you, and we should probably vacate the room." he tightened his grip on my hand, as if making sure I was still there, then shunpoed off. We stopped in his room, and my grin grew, as I jumped on his bed, then laid back and closed my eyes, sighing.

"I love this room."

"Oh?"

"It's so much cooler than my room. And not temperature wise." he sat down beside me, and I flipped onto my side as he laid back. I rested my head on his chest and curled into him, trying to capture his warmth in my memory. You never now when he would, ya know, die again.

"So you need to talk to me?"

"Shit. Right. Shuhei is in love with me."

"What?!"

"Sh!" I put a finger on his lips to silence him.

"You do know he lives here, right? If you yell, someone will hear you. So chill. Anyway, this has happened before, you remember." he stiffened slightly, and I sighed.

"Do you love him this time?"

"No. That is a difference. Shuhei has, and always will be, only a friend." he relaxed, and I pulled the necklace off from around my neck. The pendant, not the acorn. I dropped it on his chest, and he looked down at it, then laughed.

"You took this?"

"Well yeah. Why wouldn't I? What if they came in here and started throwing stuff out? I couldn't have that happen." he chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You're so strange."

"But you love me."

"This is true." He captured my lips in his own, and I just closed my eyes. After maybe a minute or two, I pulled away.

"Okay, I have an absolutely evil way of letting everyone find out that you're back."

"This won't end well, will it?"

"No, probably not."

"Tell me."

"Okay. Just go find out how the Squad's been doing from Shuhei."

"How is that evil?"

"Trust me. Now go." he hugged me tightly, then got up. I followed him out the door, then closed it and just leaned against it, watching him walk straight up to Shuhei.

"Shuhei."

"Hold on a moment." Shuhei was having a conversation with someone else, but once they finished, he turned around, saying, "What do you need?" then his jaw dropped promptly. Then he glanced at me.

"Katsu, is this you giving me a heart attack?"

"You could only pray, Shuhei. He already gave me a heart attack." then Shuhei grinned at Renji.

"Welcome back."

"It's good to be back." then they both got very quiet, and I just looked at them both, then shunpoed away to my room to find Rangiku inside, as I assumed she would be.

"Wassup?"

"You're just now coming back? Damn. What's got you out of the funk?"

"Eh... you'll see." I quickly looked in the mirror in the bathroom, and slipped on my sandals when I got out, then put on the ring.

"Where's your necklace? Not the acorn."

"The pendant? You'll find out, ne?" I grinned evilly, then flashed back to Renji's room, leaning against the outside again. Renji and Shuhei were still deep in discussion, and as expected, Rangiku followed me.

"Running away isn't nice, Katsu." I jerked my chin toward the two guys, and she looked over, then squealed like a little girl.

"Renji!" and then suddenly, everyone noticed him. He glared at me, and I grinned, gave a small wave, and watched as he was swarmed. Suddenly, my phone beeped, and I blinked, then flipped it open. _Come back to your room. _From a blocked sender. My suspicion sky rocketed, and not in a good way. I put my phone away, gave one last glanced at Renji, then shunpoed off back to my room. Inside my room, was a simple, black phone, sitting on my bed. I set my phone down, and picked up the black one. There was a voicemail. I called the voicemail and listened.

"Good. You did as I said. Now, glance around your room. There is something missing, is there not?" I glanced around during the pause, and realized my acorn necklace was gone. Then something more serious was missing. My journal. The journal, that had everything I'd written since Renji had died. All the very depressing stories. And those I would _not _have getting out. That'd get me sent to a psych ward.

"Your journal. The one with the stories of very depressing things. Even the occasional suicidal thing. You are a phenomenal writer, my dear. But your tone is a little dark. Anyway, I have it. Well, I did. It's hidden, just waiting for someone to stumble upon it. And you're going to need something to get to it. You might want to write this down." another pause. I scrambled to find a pencil and paper.

"One. Buy a ladder from the Rukon. A sturdy one would be a good idea.

Two. Borrow a bobby pin from Rangiku."

ö

This mission, was very, very illegal.

And that had me not doing it now, for a while. I'd refused to let Renji into my room, worried that I'd have to explain to him.

About some three hours after I'd heard the voicemail, Renji finally found a way in.

The window. Again.

He fell over the side of the sill, and sat on the ground for a moment, before getting up and walking over to me, then crouching down. I watched him warily.

"What the hell are you doing?" he questioned. I almost laughed. Almost, key word.

"Having an internal debate."

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Okay, so before you listen to this, know that I was in a very, very dark place for the past three months." I called voicemail on the black phone again, and gave it to him. He listen to the five minute long message, then looked at me.

"There is no way."

"I cannot have anyone reading what's in that journal! They will send me to a psych ward or something!"

"Well you can't go breaking into that place either! That's treason!"

"So if my options are between going to a psych ward or prison, I think I'll take prison."

"Katsu, please..." he sighed, and I went from being a solid rock to squishy play doh. I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"I don't know what to do."

"We ask for permission to go in there?"

"They are not going to give us permission to go in there."

"You don't know that. It's not like it's _that_ hard."

ö

Oh it was.

"Why do you want in here?"

"I want to show her the sewer system."

"Why?" I looked at Renji. My turn.

"He wants to show me the sewer system because if Soul Society ever gets attacked again, he wants me down there. Now, let us in." I was using a heavy amount of compulsion. I got worried he may be able to tell, but after a minute, he stepped aside.

"Alright."

"Thank you." I said, smiling. The man melted into a puddle right there. I walked inside, and Renji shook his head.

"Remind me never to get in your way." I simply grinned, then dropped down onto the floor and looked under all the shelves.

"Not under."

"Found it." he pulled the composition notebook out of a shelf, and I snatched it out of his hands.

"_You_ are _definitely_ not reading this." we stepped out again, and I flashed a smile at the man, who was just composing himself.

"Thanks for the help." and he melted again. I rolled my eyes, and flashed back to my room, then looked at the notebook, and with the most authoritative town I could muster, said, "Burn yourself to ashes." and it did just that on my bedroom floor.

"Angsty." Renji commented. I rolled my eyes, then an unfamiliar ringtone sounded. Well, unfamiliar to him. It was very familiar to me.

"Ten years ago, I got a call that nearly killed me. Repeat yourself my hands are shaking. When I was told my friend was gone, I felt so guilty. A thousand questions left answered. I bleed if you want me to. I'll serenade before I do. I'll bleed if you want me to." I felt the blood leave my face as I answered the black phone, cutting off the song.

"What?" I snapped. Chuckling on the other line.

"Pass the phone to the Captain." I looked at Renji.

"I think not."

"Now. I have something of his, since you didn't follow my directions." I spun around and closed the distance between Renji and I, then pulled down the neck of his uniform.

"What the-"

"Where's the necklace?"

"It's on my bed-"

"You figured it out that fast? My my."

"You're seriously a bastard, you know that?" I gave the phone to Renji, who paled while listening to the voice. Then he turned red, and hung up.

"Ready to go after the necklace?"

"What do we need this time?"

"Nothing. We're going to Squad Twelve." he gripped my hand and shunpoed off, while I tried to keep up. Once we came to a stop, I looked at him.

"Where is it...?"

"It's... not in a happy place." I made a face.

"That's vague. And, that's a place holder." he looked at me skeptically.

"Therapy." I waved my hand dismissively.

"Okay. It's in the room where they did all the tests on me." I winced.

"Sorry."

"This man is an asshole. It's got nothing to do with you. Let's go." he led me down a hallway, explaining the plan for me. I wasn't a happy camper afterward, but I'd do it. He hid around a corner, while I wandered down the designated hallway, looking all around.

"Excuse me miss?" I brought my attention back in to look at the person stopping me.

"Oh. Hi."

"You're not allo- Are you Kitano Katsu?"

"Uh, yes?" the man's eyes gleamed, and I wasn't so sure about going through with this anymore. I had no idea what he would do to me.

"Can I run some tests on you? Your ability to control everything is intriguing." I only nodded, and he whisked me away.


	4. Chapter 4

This mystery man had us fetching things again and again for three days before I'd had enough. My anger got the best of me when I realized that my acorn necklace was gone. Again.

I was holding the phone, waiting for the call, when a loud crack sounded, and Renji and I both looked at it. I'd cracked the phone right now the middle. I let go, and the two halves fell apart. We looked at each other, and I groaned.

"I'm so done with this."

"Can he still contact you?" I set down my Soul Pager on the makeshift desk we'd set up in my room.

"I'm going to shower and calm down before I break something else." I muttered, grabbing my towel and walking into the bathroom. The shower did calm me down, until I came outside, and found my phone broken. I looked at Renji, who had his eyes closed.

"Renji...? What happened?"

"It's nothing." Obviously, it was, considering he was holding the broken fragments of the phone. I walked around behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Placeholder." I responded. He scowled. He was slowly learning the ways of my therapy because of me.

"How about this; I don't feel like talking about it." I sighed.

"Whenever you do feel like it, I'm listening." he turned his head the right, the shoulder I was hovering over, and pressed a kiss to my lips. I closed my eyes and let my hands fall apart from eachother. That is, until the stool slipped from under him. His weight falling backward pulled me under him, and he came crashing down on my stomach. The air whooshed out of my lungs, and I just looked at the ceiling until I could breathe again, then started laughing.

"We just can't catch a break." he rolled over so I was on top, then kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and grinned against his lips.

"What's so funny?" he questioned, pulling away.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how much I missed laying on the floor with you."

"Oh, so _you _can miss me, but I can't miss you?"

"Yeah. Essentially."

"I think not." he responded. I pursed my lips.

"How so?"

"I could've been missing you subconsciously." this caused another bout of laughter, and he just held me against him while I tried to calm down.

"You are so weird."

"We already know that." I responded, grinning madly. Then his phone went, off, and he answered it.

"Hello?" there was still somewhat of a bounce in his voice, and I watched his expression turn dark as he listened to the caller.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he questioned quietly, angrily. I just watched his face carefully, waiting for his emotions to spike. I remembered Goka being able to take my pain away when Tori healed me. Could I do the same for Renji since I could feel his feelings?

And his emotions did spike. And then I tried to pull a lot of it into me. I gasped at the sudden anger and hatred in my system, and rolled off Renji, taking deep breaths.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll explain after. Finish the phone call." I responded through clenched teeth. This was a lot of what he was feeling. Which means I never felt the full amount of what he did. Thus the _deadly _part of Yuudai's zanpakuto. Obviously, the fear off Renji I received way back when wasn't the full amount. An arm snaked around my waist, and the anger started ebbing. I rolled farther away and glared at him.

"No. Just, finish the phone call." he just watched me, concerned, as he continued arguing with the person on the other line. Eventually, he just hung up, and looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Remember, a long, long time ago when I told you I could feel your emotions?" he just looked at me.

"Well apparently I can also pull some into me." he narrowed his eyes.

"As in you're depriving me of emotions, or-"

"When your anger died out." I supplied. It still wasn't ebbing very fast.

"You are going to die of exhaustion some day, I swear."

"Seems to be the path I'm going down." I muttered. He pulled me back into him, and I fought for about three seconds, then sighed and stopped. The anger was ebbing now. He was taking it back, so he'd probably get super angry in a minute. So I did the one thing that would've distracted me. I kissed him, hard as I could, and he didn't even try to fight me.

ö

I have no idea how I managed to fall asleep in the position we were in. I really don't. I don't even think I can describe it, it was so uncomfortable. It makes me hurt just thinking about it.

Anyway!

I wasn't sure what woke me up. Then I heard it again. A soft, constant tapping. I untangled myself from Renji, and pushed myself to my feet. I opened the door, and looked at Rukia, bewildered. She had her ear to my door, tapping a steady beat on the wall with her finger.

"Rukia." I whispered. She looked up guiltily, then disappeared. I rolled my eyes, and moved to shut the door, when a hand grabbing the frame. I looked at Rangiku.

"You woke up late. Something happen last night? Atsuko is looking for you." I laughed quietly.

"Oh. My. God. Is that a hickey?" she jabbed me in the neck, and I squeaked.

"Ow!"

"It is! Were you and-" I slammed the door in her face, and barricaded it, then went straight for my bathroom, inspecting the hickey, and wondering how I hadn't noticed it before. It was like, the size of a dollar coin from the US, but in the shape of Florida. I grabbed my coverup.

"What are you doing?" I glanced at Renji.

"Atsuko wants me, and if she sees this-" I pointed to the hickey, "she'll get either A, pissed, or B, curious."

"Atsuko. Why does that name ring a bell?"

"She's the Seireitei Therapist." I responded, almost managing to completely hide the hickey. If she asked, it was a bruise from Rangiku elbowing me in the neck.

"Why are you being summoned by her...?"

"It's a long, long story. And quite like my past in Los Noches, something I don't exactly want to think back upon." I walked back out into the main room, grabbed a clean uniform, and held it up.

"I'm changing. You know your options." he slid into the bathroom, and I changed fast.

"Leaving, out the window." I called. Just before I got my hands on the window frame, his hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me back.

"You coming back?"

"No, I'm going to go off myself, having just gotten you back." I could almost hear him roll his eyes at my heavy sarcasm. He let go, and I shoved the window open, then dropped out, and shunpoed away. Atsuko, on the other hand, was not in such a good mood.

"You're late." she chastised. I cringed.

"I can explain."

"You always can. That's why I'm here." I grinned as I slid into the squishy chair.

"So did you even hear the news?"

"What news?" she questioned, obviously not having heard, otherwise she'd know.

"Renji is alive." her jaw dropped, and she stared at me, incredulous. I waited for her to piece it together, but obviously she didn't.

"And I was with him all night..." I trailed off, and she turned red.

"Never mind then about your lateness. And that hickey on your neck." I narrowed my eyes, and covered it with my hand. She paused, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"I almost think it's pathetic, but you have this air of happiness around you. Well, maybe not happiness, but you're most definitely not depressed anymore. I'm not even sure we need to keep up this meetings then, but..."

"But what?" the thought of being done with these meetings had me giddy, and that 'but' had totally ruined it.

"But if he pulls away again, for fear of hurting you, like that three week period, or if _you _pull away, you may spiral again. I think I can decrease the meetings to every other week, but you have to _try _to be on time." I grinned.

"I'll _try, _but you are aware I'm leaving in two or three days, right?" She nodded.

"Kay. Are we done here?" now her eyes narrowed.

"Listen, Katsu. I know you're glad to have him back, even giddy, but you cannot let yourself get too dependent. When it comes down to it, you have to think about what's best for him, _mind and body._" she put extra emphasis on the last three words, due to the fact that I'd complained about how people only cared about my body.

"In the midst of battle, protecting yourself is what's best for him, body and mind." I was about to argue that protecting him was, but she silenced me with a look. She could report me as mentally unstable and take me off this mission.

"He's inclined to protect you, as you are him. If you protect yourself well enough, he can focus on his own battle instead of taking hits for you, and worrying about you." she had a point, sadly. I nodded.

"And, if you get too dependent on him, for the other half of my demand, and he pulls away, I will pull you out of all work until you get off him. You will live and breathe psychology." I scowled.

"That's what I thought. You are a separate entity. You do not need him to survive. Maybe happily, you may need him, but you lived for three months without him, if he leaves you again, you have to be able to cope. Put on that strong face, but I am here for you." I nodded. It was probably inevitable that Renji would try and protect me by leaving me again, so there was no doubt I'd end up back here for more frequent meetings. I just looked at her. She sighed, and waved me off. I got up, and shot out the door, only to be stopped by Rangiku before I got into my room.

"Oh, you covered it up? So what happened last night?" I scowled at her, and shot through the window of my room, rolling and slamming it shut and locking it, then dropping back down onto the floor and sighing, eyes closed.

"Rough fifteen minutes?"

"Very much so." I muttered. His phone rang, and he answered.

"How did you..." he trailed off, obviously angry again. I started peeling away layers of anger from him. If there was anything I learned, is that too much anger made some people explode. And that's what I was trying to avoid. A few seconds of quiet chatter on the other line.

"What the hell do you mean?" he froze, then hung up. I looked at him skeptically.

"I've got to go. See you later?"

"Yeah." and he was gone. I just stared at the now unbarricaded door, wondering what the hell was missing this time. There wasn't much else valuable to take.

ö

I didn't see Renji later that day. Or, rather, more specifically, until we left. I arrived with Yumichika, talking about the fashions I remembered in the World of the Living, when I spotted him. And boy, did he _still _look angry. I didn't know someone could hold so much anger. I started stripping it away in layers again, still chatting idly, wondering if he should be seeing Atsuko, not me.

"So what is our idle mission?" he questioned. My thoughts screeched to a halt. What _was _our mission? Well, the faux one.

"Uhm... uhhhhh... ummm... I dunno..." he laughed.

"You weren't informed?"

"I might've been. I just don't remember..." I was channeling the anger away as I received it, so I wasn't completely put together. I thought back to when Yamamoto had told us who was going and blah blah blah.

"He never told us. I guess that means he wants us to figure it out ourselves. So then, what's plausible...?"

"How about we're going to investigate the Hollow?"

"Good point." I grinned at Yumichika, then someone tapped me, and I spun around. The squad twelve person held out a pair of glasses to me. Like, normal glasses. I put them on, and glanced around. Everything was exactly the same.

"Okayy..."

"They have the camera. Don't break them."

"Keep that in mind." and he was gone. I rolled my eyes, then turned back to Yumichika.

"Do I look sexy?"

"In a nerdy way." he complied. I laughed, then arms wrapped around my waist.

"Why do you have glasses on?" Renji whispered. I grinned.

"'cause they make me look smarticle. What about it?"

"I was going to say that you look like a different person." I grinned.

"That's awesome." I knew he'd be rolling his eyes.

Ö

We _were _actually investigating the Hollow, tracking them and where they first popped up, and charting them. Well, Renji and I were. Yumichika and Ikkaku just got to kill them.

It was somewhere on the eighth day there, when I actually got to fight, and not necessarily when I wanted to.

A Hollow appeared right in front of me as I wandered into the park where I used to do cheer. It took the form, of seven year old me. I just stared at it, completely amazed.

"Am I going crazy?" I pondered quietly. The girl giggled, and swung, then laughed and jumped off, and it was obvious her leg was broken from here. She started screaming, and screaming, and screaming. I stood there, rooted to the spot. This was the exact same time, and place I'd met my cheer coach. With a bone sticking out of her, my, leg, my coach had come to the rescue.

I waited five minutes, then Yumichika approached from behind.

"Why are you just standing here?" he demanded. In response, I ran toward toward the young me, and slid to my knees beside her.

"Please calm down. I'll get you to the hospital in a minute. Please, please, please." I whispered desperately. She looked at me, with tear streaked chubby cheeks and red eyes, hair in bouncy blonde curls.

"You think that'll help?" the voice was not mine. It was a grown man's voice, one I also recognized. I froze again, hands midway stretched to the little me.

"You're just mocking her. Get the hell out of my site, you filthy, spoiled brat!" I recoiled, and was on my feet within second. Yumichika's hands were on my shoulders.

"What the hell is this?" he hissed. I glanced back at him slowly.

"These are my memories, but... but I don't understand..." my lower ribs quivered, and I shivered, pulling my arms in a cold breeze whipped through, and snow started falling. He just watched the little girl, who rose to her feet, and broke off the dangling foot. I gagged and took a step back, holding back the bile. The bone was splintered on the end, and blood was pouring from the gaping wound. She advanced, and my stomach churned. Yumichika pulled out his sword.

"You're one despicable, hideous Hollow. Using memories isn't very beautiful."

"But it's effective." the little girl replied, then screamed in pain. I put a hand over my mouth, just in case, and took a few more steps back. I wouldn't last much longer. Yumichika put a hand on my back, and forced me to stand up straight. I averted my eyes anywhere else.

"What do you want?" he questioned, voice hard. The little girl laughed, then screamed again. I cringed, again.

"Isn't it obvious?" her breathing was labored, and I held my breath, fighting against the instinct to run toward her and comfort her. Suddenly, she was gone.

"Too slow." she giggled, then pain shot through my gut. And then she was gone again. I stumbled backward, and fell onto my ass. It felt like someone had lit me on fire. But, instead, there was just a hole in my gut. Gritting my teeth, I pushed myself upward, winced, then gripped my sword, and threw it just ahead of a sounding laugh. A scream responded. The little girl was pinned to a tree now, my sword in her shoulder.

"You bitch!" she screamed. I scowled.

"That's not nice language for a cute little girl to have." I hissed. And then, suddenly, where there had been a little girl, there was a black hole. Literally. A giant, black ball floated, and gusts of wind ripped past me, pulling me in. I watched blood and snow mixed shoot in, and then arms wrapped around my waist, and my feet stopped sliding. I bit back a cry.

"What the hell did you do?" came a furious cry.

"I didn't do shit!" I shouted back. I was getting dizzy, and it was making it hard to stand straight.

Then my feet slipped out from under me.

I hit the ground hard, and a hand gripped my wrist hard. I glanced at Renji, then Yumichika, who was up a tree, literally, then back at the hole.

"Are you bleeding?" his voice was almost quiet, but still heard over the wind. I glanced back at Renji, trying to make my face expressionless. It wasn't working, obviously, from the look on his face.

"Yeah." I finally responded after a few seconds.

"How badly?" I rolled over in response, and I could feel concern and anger pulsing out of him.

"Calm down."

"Calm down?! It looks like a little kid stuck a fist through you!" I made a face, and his anger dropped away.

"Are you serious?"

"Very much so." he tried to pull me toward him, but his grip started slipping, and something rubbed against the injury. I squeaked, then shut my eyes tight, and gripped his wrist hard, and tried pulling myself toward him. As soon as I was close enough, his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him. I wrapped my arms around his waist for grip, then shut my eyes again.

"Quit it, damn it!" and the tugging disappeared. The grip around my waist lessened, and I opened my eyes to watch Renji prop himself up.

"What the hell was it after? Blood?" he questioned. I looked at him, astonished.

"Did you not just hear me yelling at it?" he gave me a quizzical look. I rolled my eyes.

"I told it to stop. And no, probably not blood." and then he remembered the injury, as he sat all the way up and flipped me onto my back with ease. I scowled, and he didn't respond, inspecting my gut. Yumichika dropped down with a thud from the tree, and walked over calmly.

"She needs Urahara." he commented.

"Despite how well she looks and snaps," I grinned, "she's much worse than I care for her to be. She'll need Orihime." Renji commented, a dark tone to his words. I lightly bit the inside of my lip. He obviously could see past my facade. Truthfully, I just wanted to go to sleep, but I knew that feeling all too well. Yumichika had already called Orihime, who arrived with seconds to spare, on Ichigo's back. He dropped her, and she slid to the ground beside me. I looked pointedly at Renji while she started healing.

"You're not very nice." the corner of his lip twitched at my words, and I grinned.

"I saw that."

"There was nothing to see. And I'm not being nice, because you're _dying_. _Again_." I scowled at him.

"Obviously I'm not dying, because I still have the energy to be mad."

"You're not mad. You're acting." he replied, chucking my defense out the window. In response, I turned onto my side, facing away from him.

"Now that's childish."

"I'm very immature." I responded, forcing bitterness into my voice. All was silent for a few minutes while she finished healing me. As soon as the bubble was gone, I was back in Renji's arms.

"Are you okay?"

"As uninjured as I never am."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Think about it." he was silent for a moment.

"Oh." I laughed, then my stomach dropped. I pushed out of his grip and to my feet, reforming my sword.

"I know what it wants." Renji was on his feet instantly beside me.

"Oh?" Ichigo questioned, clearing just playing along that he understood.

"Me." when the black void opened this time, I was not prepared, and didn't really care. I slid quickly toward the black void, and just as my consciousness was swallowed up, I felt a hand grip my wrist.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to searing pain on my face. But, contrary to my normal motions, I didn't move an inch. Because I could feel two other presences in the room. Both I recognized. And one I wasn't happy about.

"Your friend is loyal." Dad's voice murmured. I laughed bitterly.

"More like he knew Renji would kick his ass if he didn't follow me." I tracked the blood oozing down my face and the pain, and quickly figured out where the cuts were.

"If you don't stop the bleeding soon, it's going to take forever to heal." I commented. And then there was a white cloth over my face. I rolled my eyes, then gently pried Yumichika off my wrist. After a few minutes of silence, with Dad tending to my face, we both started talking at the same time

"So why is my-"

"So what is your-" we both stopped, and he chuckled.

"You first."

"Why is my face cut up?"

"It happened on the way through. Your sword wasn't particularly happy."

"Oh. Now you're turn."

"What is your relationship with the Captain, exactly?" I groaned.

"I'm not having this conversation with you. You're psychotic."

"You've got nothing else to lose." he pointed out. I withheld my laugh. Of course I did. I let myself get caught on purpose.

"I'm not sure, Nosy." I wasn't about to be sensitive about this, so I just told him flat out, "We've both realized our true feelings, we've both admitted that we want to have kids, we've had sex. There's been no proposal, though, so don't get your hopes up. Even if you were alive to meet your grandchildren, I wouldn't let you." all was silent for a few minutes, and I got nervous. He's known for blowing up on me.

"So you two are in love?" he questioned quietly. I groaned.

"You're moronic."

"Answer the question."

"Yes! Jesus." I debated getting up and storming out of the room, but I couldn't just leave Yumichika, or the glasses. Oh Jesus. Someone's probably listening.

"I wish I didn't have to do this." the room got very quiet with his murmur. I took the towel off my face and looked at him.

"What the hell do you mean? You can stop this here and now."

"If only. I'm not the leader. I don't want to ruin your life like this. I used to know what it felt like to be in love. I don't want to be the one to tear you two apart. That's almost enough to kill a person."

"Oh trust me. I know. You've already killed him once." I hissed. He flinched.

"You're the reason for every single fight between us." I stopped and took a deep breath. I was here on a mission. If he wasn't the leader, I needed to figure out who was, and get in their good graces. Blowing up on him wasn't going to do it. Especially not so publicly.

"Get out." I tried to keep my voice as quiet as possible, to get the quiver out.

"What?"

"Get out of this room." and he was gone. I got up, slammed the door shut, picked up my glasses, and looked at myself in a mirror, then promptly gasped. There was an angry red line that cut diagonally through my left eyebrow, starting from half a centimeter above, to half a centimeter below. Then there was another nick on the bridge of my nose, starting in the middle, and going to the edge of the bridge, diagonally down. They were seriously distracting, even from my eyes.

"Oh my..." I glanced back at Yumichika, and my face fell even more. His face was more damaged than mine was, but probably not as permanently. He had a black eye, and four other bruises blooming. One on each cheek bone, another on the right corner of his jaw, and another on the left corner of his mouth.

"Your face..." I murmured. He gave me a lopsided grin.

"It's not very beautiful, is it? But I'm more worried about yours. Mine will heal, but yours will scar. And that'll be hard to cover up. Oh god your lip is split too." my hand flew to a "split" on my lips. Which wasn't a split.

"It just looks like a split, Yumichika. The two halves line up." I pointed out. From what I could see, it looked like it started just beside the double curve of my upper lip on the right, and went down across both lips to just about a centimeter from the right corner.

"So that was your sword?"

"Yeah."

"Jesus Christ." came a voice in my ear. I jumped, and Yumichika looked at me.

"We can hear you, Captain Abarai." he pointed out sternly.

"Sorry. But Jesus... what happened?"

"My sword happened." I muttered bitterly. The voice fell silent, and I leaned my head against the mirror.

"It's not so bad." Yumichika tried to assure. I laughed bitterly.

"My face is going to scar like this. Yours will heal." he rubbed my back, and the door opened again.

"Let's go, you two." Dad's voice came. I pushed off of the mirror and looked at the blood on it, laughed bitterly again, then followed Dad out of the room, Yumichika on my tail. I wondered vaguely how he thought he was going to protect me, if he could barely see.

Upon that thought, I dropped behind him, and led him with my hands on his shoulders.

"I don't need-"

"You're half blind. Suck it up." he fell silent, whilst Dad chuckled. I scowled.

He led us to this large, white room, that I vaguely recognized. I shoved Yumichika in, and muttered, "Jackass." behind me before he shut the door, which sealed. I sat down, and Yumichika looked at me.

"Do you actually need glasses?"

"Yeah. Why do you think I have these?" I said half truthfully.

"Seriously?"

"We got rid of them when I was thirteen. I actually started wearing them when I was eight, because my eyesight got really bad. Then I got Lasik. I guess it came back when I died." I lied only the last sentence, and he seemed to guess this.

"Wow."

"Yeah." I grinned and took them off, and put them on him. My grin grew.

"You look like a nerd who just got his ass kicked." I giggled. He frowned.

"That's not nice."

"Sorry!" I giggled again, and his frown deepened.

"Sorry!" I apologized again in between giggles. He shook his head and gave the glasses back. I slipped them back on, then looked around the room.

"He wants us to get some sleep."

"How do you know?" Yumichika questioned. I looked at him.

"When I was little, and stayed up past nine, he'd pick me up, carry me into my room, and drop me there, then barricade the door, without saying a word. I realized he wanted me to sleep after a few times. Trust me, that's what he wants." I curled up on the floor, and without another word, fell asleep quickly.

ö

I woke up to light shaking in the morning. I opened my eyes, squinted at the blurriness, then picked up the glasses off the floor and put them on. The swelling in Yumichika's face had all but disappeared, their remnants consisting of a few slightly purple areas on his cheekbone and eye. The look on his face was intense though, so I sat up and looked around, checking for immediate danger.

"No worries. The problem is outside." I laughed.

"That's still a worry, young chicken."

"What?"

"Don't ask. What is 'the problem'?" he glanced back where the door must've appeared.

"Woman. Shinigami. Blonde hair. Green eyes. Looks a bit like you, but older. Maybe thirty five?" I scowled.

"You know who it is?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"Of course she does." came a melodic voice. My scowl must've become something of absolute hatred or something. Enough to scare Yumichika a bit.

"How could she forget my voice? The one that raised her, loved her." Yumichika glanced at me, then whispered, "Mother?" I gave a tiny nod, and his expression fell blank.

"Open up the door, Katsu honey." I rolled my eyes.

"Hell nah."

"Now, Katsu." her voice was hard, threatening.

"You have nothing to threaten me with, so don't even _use _that tone!"

"Au contraire." I looked at Yumichika, who looked just as confused as me. What could she possibly have?

"There's a little two things. One is Shougo," my breath caught in my throat as I guessed the other, "and, well, you know the other." I got up, and the doorway shattered in an explosion of rocks and dust. I stalked toward her and gripped her shirt, being at least two inches taller. I pulled her up onto her tiptoes, and the look of surprise that flashed across her face told me that she didn't think I was this strong on my own.

"What have you done to them?" I growled. Her surprise fell away to a mocking smirk.

"Why don't you find them? I'm sure they'd love to remember you." I shoved her to the floor, and started walking away, quickly. Yumichika followed me. Then a small voice in my ear whispered, "Don't you dare think it's me, because I'm not that stupid. I'm actually offended you'd think that." I bit back a laugh, and continued walking. If it wasn't Renji, then who was it?

"Your older brother." my step faltered, and Yumichika caught my arm, holding me up and continuing the step for me.

"I can feel Ichiro's Spiritual Pressure from here. He's pissed. Let's go." he shunpoed off, and I followed after, feeling the Hollow avoiding me like the plague. I suppose I was deadly. If these were Goka's Hollow, I was a near god to them. Yumichika slid to a halt outside a room, and I ran into the wall, then bounced back and fell on my ass. I groaned, and he laughed.

"You're a disaster."

"This we know." I muttered, taking his helping hand and pulling myself up. He opened the door, and I followed him inside, then looked at my brothers. Shougo was sitting on the floor against the far wall, head on his knees, usually blonde Justin Bieber cut hair long, now curling at the ends. He was tanner than I remembered, but it'd been a while. Ichiro was pacing, a grim set look on his face. His hair was paler, sun bleached probably, and his green eyes were hard. He looked at me, and stopped staring. Slowly, his mouth formed words, "Katsu...?" I grinned cheekily, and he enveloped me in a hug. I squeaked at the tightness as he crushed my ribs.

"I recognized that look, so don't you try and fool me." I chastised when he let me go. He gave me an innocent look.

"You didn't remember jack shit before I walked in. The same look showed up on Renji's face too."

"Lieutenant? Is he alright?"

"I'll explain in a minute." I looked at Shougo, who's head was on his knees. Kneeling down in front of him, I let Yumichika and Ichiro talk, while I poked a finger into Shougo's forehead and pushed his head up. His mouth fell open as he looked at me.

"You're alive?!"

"Cheh. I don't die easy." I muttered. He flew at me, wrapping his arms around my waist and tackling me to the floor. I laughed and messed up his hair.

"You're such a kid. How's your life been?"

"Pretty fucked up."

"Well, welcome to the family." he rolled his eyes, and got off me. I sat up, then looked at Ichiro.

"As for Renji, he died." he choked on spit, and I just watched him smugly, waiting for his episode to finish.

"And you're not affected? I thought you were head over heels?"

"Oh," I paused, deciding this was the time to bare my soul, "I was depressed. Still am. Have been since you died and Goka kidnapped me."

"Depressed as in the emotion, or as in the medical disorder?"

"Disorder. I manage. Currently separated from my antidepressant though."

"You're on _drugs_?" Shougo looked surprised. I grinned.

"Nah. It's Renji."

"What? I thought he was dead."

"I said he _died_. Not _he's dead._ Orihime brought him, back, he forgot everything till he saw me, blah blah blah."

"And what about this depression? Does _he _know?" I paused.

"I think he does."

"You haven't told him." I tapped the glasses, and he seemed to be looking past me, into them.

"Damn." he murmured.

"Yep."

"Anything else?"

"Oh, Renji got promoted to Captain. Shuhei fell in love with me as well. Dad is an evil murderer plotting to kill us all. Mom is in on it too. Oh! Mom and Dad were sweethearts in Seireitei before they defected to the World of the Living." he whistled.

"You've been busy."

"Been a few months, chillin. You pick up stuff. Now that I know you're not dead and or dying, I can go back and kick Mom's ass. Waiitttt. Never mind." Ichiro gave me a confused look, then Mom stepped into the room. I moved in front of Shougo, then watched as Ichiro and Yumichika stood side-by-side in front of me.

"Oh how cute. The affectionate brother, and brother figure, defending the warrior." Ichiro scowled, and Mom tisked.

"She's already turned you against me so easily." then Ichiro flew backward into the wall. It cracked, and I bit my lip hard to keep from yelling. Glancing back at Shougo, I gestured toward Ichiro with my head, and he crawled over, while I joined Yumichika.

"Oh, now you're hurting your own children? Flesh and blood? You should win mother of the year." I snapped. Her smirk suddenly became very fake, as she tried not to show her irritation.

"I'm doing this for all of us. You could show a little respect." she spat the last word, and I felt the command of power beneath the simple words. And I shoved back, accidentally shoving her into the sharp edge of the doorway. She cried out, then glared at me.

"Yeah. I can pull mental work too." I hissed. Then I grit my teeth as she shoved very hard. And I mean, _very hard. _Mom flew backward through the doorway and through two walls within the next few seconds. Quietly, I stalked through the doorway and holes, then gripped her shirt and pulled her off her feet. She looked into my eyes, then stiffled a gasp.

"Your eyes are black."

"You're not going to distract me." Though she had, but I wouldn't let her know that. I'm not stupid. Chills traced down my arms and legs, just half a second before the pain registered. I staggered as the blade retracted from my gut. Dropping Mom onto the floor, I barely heard her screech, "You idiot!" before my head hit something hard.

**This stuff is awful. Why do any of you still read this?**


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes flickered open, and I looked straight at Yumichika, who was above me. The creases in his face eased and melted away, and he gave a half smile.

"Good news, you've been healed. Bad news, your mother is raging."

"Who the hell stabbed me?" he flushed, and I rolled my eyes.

"No worries." I dismissed it. He glanced up at what I could only assume was the door.

"Pretend like you're asleep." he ran his fingers down over my eyelids and I closed my eyes. Listened to the sounds of a chair scraping back against tiled floor. His elbows hitting the bed I was laying on.

The door creaked open, and I tried to relax.

"She's still tense?" Ichiro questioned softly. I assumed Yumichika nodded, as Ichiro's hand flipped me over softly. Slowly and softly, his thumbs rolled circles in the muscles by my neck. Then he pressed harder, and I felt tenseness melting away. I couldn't hold in the moan.

"Don't wake her. We need as much down time as we can get." Ichiro continued to press harder, then stopped. I let myself settle back down, and it was silent for a few moments.

"I cannot believe she's forcing him to learn to fight."

"If she wants him to be in her sick family, then he's got to know. There's really no choice." Yumichika's voice was bitter compared to Ichiro's confused one. Then I heard a shout, and nearly bolted to my feet. My hand twitched, as I refused to form my sword.

"That sounded masculine." Ichiro hissed. Some more silence, then the door squeaked open.

"Ichigo?!" Yumichika's hand smacked down on my back, hard. I sucked in a breath at the sting as he pulled away. Dragging, door slam.

"What the hell?" silence. A quiet smack.

"He's out of it. Let's get him on the bed." a squeak sounded beside me, and I felt myself shift toward Ichigo.

"Why the hell is he here?"

"Because I ordered him brought here." Mom's voice rang clear across the room. Yumchika froze in the middle of flipping me back over.

"Why?" he sounded defensive, almost. I didn't think Yumichika and Ichigo were friends, but I've been wrong before.

"Because she," she paused slightly, obviously trying to drive home that it was me, "needs to be taught where the power is here." a pause.

"You're going to kill him?"

"When she wakes up." I bit my tongue, and the metallic, salty taste of blood flooded it.

ö

Some two days later, of mostly inactivity and delaying, Dad came in. The same squeaky chair squeaked up beside the bed, and I heard it squeak as he sat down. See what I mean by squeaky?

He took my hand in his own, and for a few seconds, I felt like a little kid again, when he promised me something. Since my hands were relatively cold recently, his burned like hot water against mine, but I made no sound. Not after the tongue biting incident. He sighed heavily.

"I'm so sorry, Katsu. I'm so damn sorry." he started.

"I never meant for it to get this out of control. This all started as a test, from the Soul King. He called me and your mother up specifically for this. Our mission, was to start an uprising, and try to overthrow Soul Society. Why? To see if the Gotei 13 could handle it, and beat us down. So, we defected, and let you guys grow up. You were maybe three when we left, Ichiro was seven. Your mother was pregnant with Shougo. So, we let you guys grow up, slowly making changes here and there. All the business trips I used to go on, were to Hueco Mundo, to round up the Hollow and make them obey me. Aizen was a set back, really. After he was imprisoned, we waited for the Soul King to call us off, but he didn't. So, we continued with it all. Setting up. Then, when we fought for real, for the first time in Soul Society, I realized just how very wrong this was. But your mother, this was personal for her now. She _had _to achieve this. She _needed _to overthrow. So, as much as this was just a trick in the beginning, it's very serious for her now. She started devising exactly how we were to overthrow, and when you got into it, I tried to back out, but she wouldn't let me. She's gone crazy, I'm sure. That's what I meant when I said I used to know how it felt to be in love. I may have been in love with her once, but not anymore. She let herself down like this. And I wasn't going to be the one to fix what she's done." he paused briefly, to take a deep breath.

"I won't let her kill Ichigo. Or Ichiro. Shougo. Yumichika. You. Nor Renji or anyone else. I'm going to kill her tonight." and I promptly bit my tongue again. Then groaned.

"Oh fuck it. I can't keep quiet any longer." I sat up and spat into the bucket beside my bed. The water turned red quickly from the blood in my spit.

"You've been awake this entire time?"

"Yeah. Great confession." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him close, hugging him hard.

"I'm so sorry you've had to suffer like you have, Katsu. But that ends tonight." he pulled away, and started to leave. I forced him back down, using what little of my power I could. I didn't have much energy.

"There is no way in Heaven or Hell I'm going to let you risk your life to kill her. This will be a team effort, do you hear me?" I glanced around, then grabbed my glasses, making a face at them before I pulled them on.

"I'm not going to let you risk your own life, whether you're stronger or not than your mother."

"I'm not going to, just yet. We need to devise a plan. I need to know all her plans. And I need to make her think that I've had a change of heart."

"Yumichika is breaking Ichigo out, right about now." Dad muttered. Just then, the sirens went off, and I chuckled. He shoved me back down.

"Pretend to sleep a little while longer, until we're certain he's gotten out." minutes later, Mom stormed in.

"You. Come with me." and they were both gone. Yumichika was inside seconds later.

"Ichigo's out. You can wake up now." I opened my eyes and looked at him. He smiled faintly.

"You should see how you look right now. Well, at least Abarai deserves to see." he took the glasses and held them up to his face. A low whispered came from the speaker, and I just looked at him. His faint smile grew a little.

"I hate to agree, when I know just how evil she is."

"Hey!" I snatched the glasses back and put them on. He grinned.

"You look beautiful." he explained. I rolled my eyes.

"What, with my battle scars across my face?"

"Well, actually yes. How can I explain like he did? 'She's beautiful on her own, but the scars show you the rougher edge, and only make her more beautiful.'" I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, and was almost thankful for the fact that nobody on the other side could see me. I absolutely hated when Renji, and Yumichika, called me beautiful, because I'd never seen myself that way. And now more than ever, because there is evidence of the harsh life I've chosen, on my face.

Of course, that never stopped the compliment from causing my face to turn tomato red.

Yumichika grinned at my face.

"Aw, you're beat red. How adorable." he went pale for a moment. Well... pal_er_.

"I'm not after your woman, Abarai." he added hastily. A knock sounded on the door, then it flew open. Ichiro's somber face met my gaze.

"Mom wants you both. Let's go." I slid off the bed, and followed him out. His hand linked with my own, and gave a hard squeeze, more like he was reassuring himself, rather than me. He led us down the colourless halls, and to a great double door, with intricate black carvings on it. I inspected it for a minute, before the doors swung open silently, and Ichiro pulled me inside. Mom, was fuming, her eyes speaking very angry words to me, while Dad stood to the side, face a blank slate. Yumichika gripped my other hand in his, and I bit back a laugh, trying to retain the somber feeling as when I'd entered.

"The Kurosaki kid escaped." she said, rather bitterly. I just looked at her.

"I had been planning on using him for a demonstration, but since he's no longer here, I'll be using your father." then I got confused. She'd been planning on killing Ichigo. Surely she wouldn't kill Dad.

Then she was on her feet, and within half a second, blood was spurting from his throat as his body slid to the floor. I didn't even hear myself scream, only knew I was. My head started ringing, pounding, and throbbing. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I lurched forward against the restraints on my hands. After a few seconds of struggle, Ichiro pulled me into him, hiding the scene from my eyes by forcing me head into his chest. One arm was around my waist tight, the other holding my head in place.

"It's alright. Calm down." he murmured. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist. Mom's mocking laugh echoed off the walls.

"You cower before blood? How the hell were you going to stop me?" she laughed again.

"The Gotei 13 with bathe in their own blood, before this war is done. Be happy you're here with me, and will live." I bit my tongue through my tears, trying not to scream at her. Honestly, I'd rather be dead. After a short silence, her thin hand wrenched me out of Ichiro's grip, and to the ground. My knees cracked against the stone, and I cried out, then pushed myself upright.

"Not an inch, Ichiro." she looked at me, as I glared up at her.

"Know where the power lies in this family here. Not, with you, brat." and with that, she hit me, and_ hard. _Left my ears ringing, and I cursed under my breath. She gripped my chin hard and forced me to look up again. Anger roared through my system, and she flew away from me and up, into the wall above the doors. The stone cracked under her as she hit it hard, then fell back down to the ground. In response, I got to my feet, and walked over to her.

"You may have more authority here, but if these are Goka's men, I'm still a God here, just as much as you are." and with that, I stepped over her bleeding body, and into the hall. Hollow let me through without even a whisper, and I just stalked as far away from her as I could get. Eventually, when Ichiro stopped me, I was far, far outside into the sunlight.

His hand gripped my bicep and spun me around to face him.

"Chill. We'll blow off steam here in a second."

"How so?" I kept my voice even and cool, totally opposite of what was raging inside of me.

"Mom wanted us to teach Shougo how to fight. We'll do just that, but firstly, you'll be fighting me." I grit my teeth as Yumichika appeared, Shougo at his side. He dropped the poor boy, who fell flat on his ass and just looked at us.

"She looks pissed."

"Oh she's more than pissed." Ichiro muttered, facing Shougo, "We'll be teaching you how to fight, per Teruna's instructions."

"Why don't you just call her Mom?"

"Because she's not my mother anymore."

"Nor mine." I hissed, spreading my feet apart and raising my fists. Ichiro looked at me, then did the same. Yumichika snapped, and we flew at eachother. My forearm blocked his fist, and I hooked under with my other fist and nailed him in the jaw. He absorbed the blow, and shoved me backward, then struck out with his feet. I jumped backward farther, then pushed off the ground and hit him in the gut with a roundhouse kick, and flipped backward, narrowly avoiding another blow. The a quick attack nailed me in the stomach, and I skidded back some twenty feet, then lowered a hand over my stomach, and flew at him again nailed him in the chest with my fist and he was distracted. Feminine laughter erupted as he flipped, and somersaulted backwards a few yards. I stood up straight, and looked at the female standing there. She was short and petite, most flat chested and uncurved. But she wore a Shinigami uniform, for sure, that fit her well. Her red streaked, blonde hair was worn long, down to her mid back, and her bangs cut across her face in the typical goth/scene/emo style. Startling dark brown eyes peered out from underneath the bangs.

"Ichiro, you're as stupid as ever." she commented, voice deeper than I'd expected for her size. We all just stared at her. Well, except Ichiro, who got up and sat on his ass.

"Akiho?"

"No. I'm her evil twin." her voice dripped sarcasm, and I smirked. I liked this little chick. Ichiro was on his feet, and between the two, they closed the distance quickly.

Then, to my ultimate surprise, he kissed her.

Like, full on mouth and intimate.

I stuck out my tongue in mock disgust, then turned and looked away. Nobody needs to see their sibling kissing someone.

After a few seconds, I turned back around and watched him hug her tight, while she was off the ground. I laughed.

"How touching. Ichiro does have a heart after all." he set her down, and Akiho looked at me.

"You look alike. All three of you." she gestured at Shougo on the ground with her head. Then she locked those piercing brown eyes on me.

"Your reputation precedes you." she commented, walking over. I felt like a giant beside her, when she barely reached five foot two.

"Katsu Kitano. The fierce warrior. The woman with the power to stop time and space itself. The lover of Captain Abarai." I turned red, "The single person who has continued to wow Seireitei since her arrival as one of us." She looked up at me, then bowed. My red turned to scarlet.

"Don't bow! You make me feel important, and that's overrated." she laughed as she straightened.

"Just showing respect." she replied, then bowed to Yumichika.

"Akiho. You've been here for a month?"

"Oh, well that explains why I don't know her." I muttered. She laughed.

"Yeah. Today is my first day of freedom. To help you guys." I grinned.

"'ight. I wanna see you beat Shougo's ass." I stepped off to the side, and she waited for Shougo to get up, then stand in front of her. Ichiro barely got beside me, before the fight started. And _damn _did that boy put up a fight. Street fighting, actually, is what it came down too.

Of course, he had a little bit of my advantage.

I used to teach him flips and stuff.

Alas, the Shinigami still was better than the human, as she had him pinned down to the ground and gasping for breath, within ten minutes. I clapped.

"Good job. I think you guys should just keep going until he can beat you."

"Not without adjustments first." Ichiro countered, walking out and pulling Shougo to his feet, then showing him better ways to do things. I just watched him, as Akiho joined me.

"You didn't have glasses last I saw you." she commented. I took them off and handed them to her. She put them on, then jumped at the voice that came through the speaker.

"Captain Abarai?" more crackled speaking. After a few minutes of quiet conversation, she gave them back.

"You stupid?" his voice was quiet, but clear in my ear. I laughed.

"Yep."

"Don't just go giving the glasses to people willy nilly!" I grinned.

"I can do whatever the hell I want. You can't touch me."

"Not yet. But when you get back, I sure as hell can." I frowned.

"You actually sound angry." I pouted.

"Not angry..." he paused, "Exasperated. You're a pain in the ass."

"But you love me."

"And proud of it." I laughed.

"You know, you sort of glow when you're talking to him." Akiho commented. I smacked her lightly, and held a finger to my lips. Renji chuckled over the line as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Katsu." I looked skyward, listening, "Just remember that I _do _love you, and you _will _get out of there."

"Well, I love you too, but I'm not sure if I'll get out of here. But I appreciate the optimism. Keep it up, squishy rock." he chuckled.

"Don't get killed." then the line went dead. I rolled my eyes.

"Lovely parting words. 'Don't get killed.'" I did my best to imitate him, and Akiho laughed.

"Well, he knows you well enough. Oh shit, I'm back out. Well, it was fun, but I have to go kick your brother's ass again."

"He needs it, sadly. Have fun, be thorough."


	7. Chapter 7

"Where the hell is that little twerp?" I was seething, on the sixth day of being here. We'd been training Shougo every day. But today, he'd disappeared. I scowled as I stalked the hallways. His Spiritual Pressure was also nowhere to be found. Then, a frantic Akiho skidded around the corner and ran at me, skidded to a halt.

"He's gone."

"I know that." I snapped. She turned a little red with anger.

"Not gone. He's _gone_. Poof. I think your mother-" I shunpoed off before I waited to hear anymore, and stalked into Teruna's room. She barely spared me a glance as she was applying her mascara.

"Katsuro." My scowled deepened. She seemed to think calling me by my full name made her seem more affectionate.

"Where the hell is my brother?"

"Which one?"

"You know _exactly _which one." I hissed, not journeying any further than the hardwood. There was about two square feet of it, before you hit plush carpet. The walls were a deep red colour.

She turned to face me, looking as perfect as ever. It disgusted me. I seriously wanted to just cut her face sometime. Make her less perfect.

"Oh dear, those scars on your face make you look hard and tough." she frowned, knitting her eyebrows, like it was a bad thing. I was about to say something about what Renji said, then realized what I'd planned, and nearly smacked myself.

"You say it like it's a bad thing. I'd rather have a face full of scars than be perfect, because that's a lie to my job. Now, where the hell is my brother?"

"He's underground." she said nonchalantly, turning back to her mirror to finish applying makeup.

"Dead?" I gasped. She laughed lightly.

"No such thing. In a giant maze that you'll all be subjected to. You're next, and I was going to get you when I was done, so let's go down now." I grit my teeth, but followed her down the hallway, watching her dress float around her. Today it was a beautiful turquoise colour, fitted tight around the bust with a gold belt there, and long and pleated below, much looser and dragging at the feet. And it only made her look more perfect.

She led me down the hallway, and down a set of stairs, where she left me in front of the shifting maze. You could hear walls scraping into new places.

"Find your way out. Just don't be unfortunate to get stuck in the wall while it solidifies." she pushed me in, and I spun around, only finding a hard stone wall to my back. I cursed quietly, then looked both ways. Then headed for Shougo's spiritual pressure.

It took me nearly two hours to find the moron, and he was sitting down, leaning against a wall, eyes closer. I just looked at him. There was a simplicity about him, his features, his silence. The way he sat. And it was no ugly simplicity. It was the most beautiful.

"You didn't even take a wrong turn, and it still took you two hours to get here." he opened his eyes and looked up at me. I gave him a lopsided smile.

"And you've been down here how long?"

"A while."

"And what were you just doing?"

"Tracking you. I'll explain later. We can't take the same way out." his eyes got shifty as he stood up, a wariness about him I hadn't noticed before. He was learning that this was a dog eat dog world. And he wasn't about to be eaten. He may not be the strongest, be he was quick and slippery.

"Why?"

"Because she'll know we helped eachother. I can see the way out for me. I'm sure your boyfriend can help you get out." and with that, he slipped away. I rolled my eyes, then started the opposite way.

"Take a left." Renji's voice murmured, coming through as I reached a fork. I did so, and as soon as I hit a nearly mile long stretch, just walked.

"How is life in Seireitei?" I questioned easily. He chuckled.

"Not boring, that's for sure. Everybody is ramping up to go. It's pretty obvious your m-" he cut himself off, not saying the word, "Teruna is going to compel you into freezing Soul Society. Her power isn't enough to do it herself."

"And that has you ramping up... why?"

"Because if you can't kill her, we're coming in." I pursed my lips.

"You better not get killed. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you. I'm figuring the odds of me being able to obey that." I frowned.

"Hey. You're _not _going to die. Alright? If you die, I'm going to have to bring you back, and kill you again for dying the first time." he chuckled again. Then suddenly, the glasses were ripped off my face, and my eyesight struggled to adjust. I looked straight at Teruna, who was fuming.

"Give me the glasses back, Teruna. I'm half blind." I lied easily.

"And they gave you these glasses to communicate with them?" I barely felt the pain of the hard object hitting my head before I hit the ground, ears ringing, head throbbing.

"Katsu? Katsu?!" Renji's voice called through the speaker. Teruna laughed.

"Her warning you not die is going to do you no good, Captain. Because by this time tomorrow, you'll all be dead." and with that, I started throwing up barriers before I passed out, to keep her from controlling my mind.

oOo

I woke up in the morning, trapped on a table. There was some sort of metal around my wrists and ankles, that kept my extremities pinned. I yanked hard, and they didn't yield.

"Calm down, Katsu. I'm make this quick. They won't suffer." then I felt her force herself into my mind, and look through my memories at Seireitei, using her own views to get the full view. Then, before she could utter even a word, I started shoving up walls quietly.

"All of you, die." I watched a few people fall to the ground, but most stood firm, glancing around. Teruna slapped me, and I gasped, the image vanishing from my mind.

"Don't fight with me, girl." and she tried again, more forceful. And I continued fighting back, but my eyes were trained on my glasses, sitting beside me on a table.

"Get ready." I mouthed, then pain shot through my abdomen, landing an electric shock in my abs. I screeched, then bit my tongue, cutting off the sound. Teruna clucked her tongue, then sighed.

"We'll try again tomorrow."

"You can be damn sure you won't get it to work." I hissed. She laughed.

"We'll see about that, after I let you spend some time with Grimmjow." the cuffs popped open on their own, and she clipped an anklet on my ankle. It was big, black, and bulky, with a large blue gem looking thing in the middle. I was about to force her back into the wall, but a shock went up my leg, and my lip split from the pressure of my teeth.

"Hot damn."

"That's what I thought." she smirked, then I was forced to get up and follow her. I felt kind of numb and distant, so I just zoned out as my body kept walking. My glasses were back in the room still, but if I took them with me, this Grimmjow person could very well break them. And I'd get my ass kicked for that, if I survived. Which I probably wouldn't at this point.

I winced, as I felt a surge of feelings that weren't my own. I didn't wince because of pain, oh no. Renji was fucking _pissed_. Under the anger, there was a touch of worry. I wondered vaguely if he could hear my thoughts, or maybe he actually heard the Grimmjow comment. _She's going to get fucking killed. _I jumped at the thoughts, which weren't my own, but continued walking. Each step was a little harder than the next, hearing his voice, wanting to run out of the building screaming like a mad woman. Something to get the progress going. But my own resistance was causing the delay, which is what we needed, until I could kill her. _Where the hell is she? _I grit my teeth. _Chill your ass, child. Left the glasses behind. Didn't have much of a choice. _I said the words in my mind a little louder than necessary, but clearly they reached him.

We turned a corner into a bright white room, then out into the sunlight and sand. On a rock, sat a blue haired man. And though I had no artistic talent, I itched to sketch him. _Keep your thoughts to yourself. _Renji muttered. I nearly laughed. _Keep your own thoughts to yourself. He looks cool, doesn't he?_ A short silence as Teruna dragged me across the sand. I shoved the power off me, trying to tone down the shock from the anklet. Then I nailed her in the back of the head, and continued walking. _Feisty. _I laughed this time. _I'm angry. Suck it up and get outta my head, before you get me killed. _I stalked toward the blue haired man, Grimmjow I presumed, and just looked at him. He glanced down at me with piercing sky blue eyes. I gave a confused look to the stuff on the sides of his eyes.

"Dude, is that eyeshadow?" he barked out a laugh, then skid down the rock. He wore a simple, open, short jacket, exposing his abs and hole, and faded tattoo. His pants were like balloon pants, very baggy at the bottom, with black socks and white flip flops. There was a huge, pinkish red scar across his chest.

"And what the hell is up with that nasty ass scar, man? Looks like you got your ass kicked." he barked out another laugh as he approached me.

"You talk big. But can you fight big, girl?" he lifted me up by the collar of my uniform, so my feet were a good two inches above the ground. I just looked at him, forcing an amused look onto my face to mask the fear. _You. Are going. To die. _Then I laughed, and he looked confused.

"Sorry, having a mental conversation with my boyfriend. You probably know him. Abarai Renji?" he scowled, and threw me to the ground, then faced Teruna.

"You want me to kick her ass?"

"Don't kill her. But have fun." I rolled my eyes.

"I have two siblings, you know! They could very well come out here and help _me _kill _him_."

"They're both trapped in the maze." she waved her hand dismissively, and I sighed as she walked away. I faced Grimmjow again, then ducked under his fist and spun a windmill kick, knocking him flat on his ass, then pulling a back handspring away. _Okay maybe not. _

"Shut the hell up Renji, and let me focus please." I muttered under my breath. I simply got a deep chuckle, and made a face.

"That was weird." Grimmjow was back on his feet again, and flew at me, ramming into my crossed forearms like a fucking bull and shoving me backward, hard. I pulled my body in, and started somersaulting when I hit the sand, then rolled and flipped back up to my feet, then flashed behind him, and pulled a roundhouse kick to the head. The crunch of his nose under my foot was an undeniable feeling, and I shuddered as he slid back a few feet. I closed the distance fast, and tried to pull an uppercut into his jaw, but he gripped my wrist and spun me into a headlock. I coughed, then rolled my eyes, waiting for him to say whatever.

"You broke my nose." he said. I quirked an eyebrow.

"That's fucking hard to do." I laughed.

"Are you offended I broke your nose?"

"No, I'm pretty fucking impressed."

"Good. Then watch me fight dirty." I brought a foot up between his legs and hit him in the jewels. He crumpled like a rag doll, and I spun around, then spun in a circle fast, and brought a kick across his head, slamming it into the sand. Thick fingers wrapped around my ankle without the anklet, and brought me crashing down into the sand, as he straddled my backside, thumb pressing onto my spine. I picked my head up and spat out a mouthful of sand.

"Bleh. Feel like I've been drowned in sand. Then again, not the first time..." I commented idly. He pressed a little hard on my spine, and I bit my cheek, feeling the blood well up. Suddenly, heavy blackness attacked my vision, tugging at the edges, trying to seduce me into unconsciousness. _Let go. He won't kill an unconscious person. More dignity than that. _I laughed, despite my sleepiness.

"Renji just complimented you."

"That's a first." Grimmjow muttered. I felt him lower his upper body down so it was against my back, as he whispered, "Sleep well, because our next fight will be a hell of a lot more demanding." I smirked before the dark abyss of unconsciousness tugged me all the way under.

oOo

"More blows on her head, stomach, and chest. It'll wear her down faster." Teruna's voice came in softly at first.

"Cheh. I'll do whatever the hell I want. She passed out yesterday before I got a chance to do much."

"Yet she still manage to damage your jewels and break your nose. Pathetic." I woulda yelled at her, but Grimmjow said nothing. He must have more self control than me.

"Get out. I'm going to wake her up." he left silently, and I let my eyes flicker open.

"It's not really hard to break someone's nose if you know how." I commented lightly. She gave a light, bitter laugh.

"You wounded his pride. Be prepared for near death today."

"Oh I've already died. Death and I are tight, like sistas from anotha mista." she rolled her eyes at my lame joke.

"Let's try this again. If you fight back, I'll throw you out there again."

"Bring it, bitch." she laid a hand on my stomach, and the vision floated across my mind again.

"Die." and I shoved back, only watching a few more people fall. She slapped me good and hard, then tried again, with the same results. The mark on my face stung after two hits, and she let me go, then clipped the anklet back on, and forced me back out into the sunlight. I welcomed the harsh warmth of it, after being inside for so long. There hadn't really been time for enjoying the sunlight for a day or two. It warmed my skin, making me feel all tingly inside. Then the moment was ruined the second I had to block Grimmjow's incoming fist. It slid off my forearm and nailed me in the breastbone, but his knuckle split over the necklace I wore. I smirked as the bone ached, the shot a fist toward him. He caught it, and I used his grip for leverage to pull myself up horizontally and kick his stomach to Hell and back. His spine buckled under the force of my feet and folded in half, taking my feet with him. And as we fell on the ground, I burst out laughing until my sides ached and my breath came in rasps. By that time he'd pushed me off and was sitting on the ground and looking at me, curiously. By the time the rasps became little gasps, with the grin still on my face, he spread me out on my back until I calmed down.

"What the hell was that?"

"Your stomach fucking swallowed my feet whole!" a new bout of laughter was bubbling just under my voice, and he flicked me in the forehead.

"I can't fight you, or take you seriously, when you're dying of laughter."

"Don't worry, I'm having a hard time too." he rolled his eyes, and stood up. I just looked at him, pursing my lips.

"What's with that look?" _You look softer in the face. _I thought, then said, "You look like something someone puked up. Have you _seen _the heinous bruise blooming on your nose?" he scowled.

"Yeah. And I also get to feel the bloody pain of it." he held out a hand and pulled me up. As soon as his hand was on the hilt of his sword, I felt my fist pushed apart to hold Sourusutira. The sound of tinkling bells came to me on the wind, and I merely laughed, as he looked rather confused.

"This is my Zanpakuto damning you, Grimmjow. The next few days will be Hell."

"For you." he said, with a smirk, then flew at me, sword drawn.

It glanced off my own, and I spun full circle to build momentum. It tore through his side, but then his own sword came down on my thigh. I let out a small shriek, then jumped away and tried to ignore the blood dribbling down. _Amazing, _my thoughts had a bitter tone, _how I can go from joking with this guy, to trying to kill him seconds later. _He hacked at me again, and I dropped down low, then sprung up and kicked him in the chin as I flipped over and back onto my feet. _You used to do it all the time with me. _Renji's voice interjected. I smirked. _True enough. _I blocked Grimmjow's fist, then barely felt his sword catch my forearm before I smacked it away with my own, and nailed him in the injured area with my fist. Blood coated my knuckles, and I felt the sickly warmth of it, before his flat hand caught my forehead and cracked my neck backward. Stunned, I couldn't react as he tossed me carelessly into a rock, which I barely had the ability to shift so my head didn't hit. My back arched backward around the rock, and I slid to the ground, chest heaving to regain the breath he'd knocked from me with the rock. _Get up, Katsu._ His voice was quiet, distant as I tried to focus my energy into getting up. _Get the hell up, or pass out, before he kills you. Katsu... _even quiet, I could tell he was pleading with me to let go, or fight harder. Gritting my teeth as Grimmjow neared, I pushed off with my feet, and swept his own out from under him. He hit the ground hard on his ass as I clambered to my feet and stood above him, trying to look as imposing as I could. I was failing.

His hand wrapped around my ankle, and in response, I jumped up and spun, lashing out with my foot and nailing him in the mouth. He released my ankle upon impact, and I landed easily, then pushed my sword into his neck and against the bottom of his jaw. My breath was coming in ragged heaves, and so was his. My heartbeat roared in my ears, pulsed in my mouth, and oozed from the slit in my thigh and arm.

But as I stood and looked at him, our gazes connecting, I knew he was about ready to give up too. Closing my eyes, I muttered, "And it's a draw." before the darkness overtook me again and I collapsed in a heap onto him.


	8. Chapter 8

It was becoming a game, and she knew it. She knew it very well. Teruna, I mean. Not like, Akiho. Everyday, she'd pull me in there and try to force my will to break. Then she'd send me out to Grimmjow, and we'd beat eachother senseless until he passed out first, or I did, then the other followed suit. She expected our bloodying eachother up to wear me out so I couldn't fight, but it was actually something I looked forward to. Kept my reality in check. If I was bleeding, and could feel pain, then it was all good.

Anyway, Teruna knew it was a sort of game. I didn't have to try hard to defy her so she couldn't get what she wanted. She knew all I wanted was to go get my ass kicked by Grimmjow everyday, with Renji backing me up with tips mentally as we went. But the time for games, was nearing it's end. This I realized, when I didn't wake up strapped to a table one day. I woke up on the sand of the outside. I rubbed my eyes, then sat up.

"Did somebody forget to come collect us?" I pondered, glancing at Grimmjow some feet away, sleeping like a baby. I concluded yes, then realized I was healed.

"Or Teruna's changing tactics." I got up, then kicked Grimmjow in the back. He woke with a start and a snort, then rolled onto his back and looked at me.

"What?" he snapped.

"Change of plans. Teruna left us out here all night, so obviously she's making us fight in the mornings. Which means I'm not allowed passing out."

"So you'll fight harder?" he was giddy now, with the excitement of battle. I made a face.

"Your lust for battle disgusts me."

"Sorry babe. It's who I am." I pulled him to his feet, then dusted my hands off, and bent backward to avoid his blow. He disappeared, and I paused, listening for his landing. He landed just two feet to my right, and I spun to block his blow, then nailed him in the shoulder with my fist. He grunted, then swiped my feet out from under me. I rolled as he punched the ground and sent up a plume of sand into his face. I laughed, then jumped to my feet, and held my Zanpakuto under his throat as the sand settled. He glanced at me, then knocked the sword away, splitting open his hand and nailing me in the stomach with his fist. I doubled over, and stumbled backward, before I felt the blood well up into my mouth. I spit, but knew it was still coming. He smirked, then I smirked, and nailed him in the still broken nose. He yelped, and I spun a kick into his gut, then, as he fell back, stuck my sword through him. He coughed, then looked at me.

"And eye for an eye." then cold metal sliced through me, and I bit my tongue, then spit out the blood. The very same substance oozed from the wound in my stomach, and my vision wavered slightly.

"It would appear I'm lacking in blood." he laughed bitterly.

"You're not the only one." he pulled his out, then I pulled mine out, before my knees buckled under me and I came crashing down into him. His arms flew around me, surprised, holding me to him.

"Katsu?" the same word and tone, but different voice echoed in my head. Shutting my eyes tight, I braced my hands against Grimmjow's chest, and tried to push away.

"Holy shit your pale. No." he responded to my pushing, lifting me up off my foot and knee bridal style, then heading somewhere.

"Dude, just drop me."

"I think not."

"Since when do you care?"

"Since I like having someone who can fight me without dying."

"Go find my brother. You two are a match made in heaven." I muttered. He chuckled.

"I don't know him as well."

"Well you hardly knew me when we started." I muttered again. Cool air swept over me, and I wondered where the hell we were going.

"To find someone who'll heal you, before you die on me. I'd prefer not to have hell brought down over my head my Teruna or Abarai." I breathed out a single laugh, then winced.

"Holy Jesus ow."

"Grimmjow!" Teruna's velvety soft voice rolled down the hallway, and I cringed. Her footsteps clicked down the hall to us.

"Follow me."

"I need to-"

"I need her, and you're carrying her. Come." he started walking again, hands tight on my arm and leg.

"Oh chill. She won't kill me. She needs me." he didn't say anything. Some minutes later, he set me down on the familiar table, and I let her cuff my hands in. Then an idea popped into my head, but I kept my mouth shut as she locked in my ankles and took off my anklet.

"You can leave."

"I'm staying." Grimmjow growled.

"Someone's grown affectionate." she teased lightly, then laid a hand on my injury, and jabbed her finger in. And I screamed like I never have before.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Getting her soft." she pulled her finger out, and I would've traded my soul to be able to curl up in a ball and just cry. _Don't think like that. _A voice warned in my head. I sniffled. _I'm allowed to cry at least. _I muttered mentally as the tears escaped against my will. Teruna gripped my arm tight, and I glared at her through narrowed eyes. She smirked as the visions floated past my eyes, and then she hit me hard on my stomach, and I screamed again as she hissed, "Die." and yet I still mustered the will to stop her again. Cursing quietly, she slapped me hard, then just left. Grimmjow unlocked my shackles and pulled me into him, murmuring quietly as he rocked me. And I let myself cry my heart out. All the tears I've wanted to shed, but hadn't, just poured out of me. And he just held on.

oOo

"No," the evenness of my voice was wearing away fast as Ichiro tested my patience.

"The only _inkling of a feeling _I've got for Grimmjow is respect and maybe, just maybe, he's almost a friend." I said.

"Aww, come on. You know it's fun to have a scandalous time." I shot him a look, and he fell silent.

"Yeah. I know what it's like to be scandalous. Remember? I used to cheat on boyfriends all the time, and after each affair, my heart nearly broke in half. I don't know what your definition of fun is, but that sure as hell isn't mine. And I'm not about to betray Renji." he sighed.

"You're no fun."

"I'm in the pissiest of pissy moods. Leave me alone."

"Then allow me to make it worse." Grimmjow slid out from behind a corner, and I turned a deep scarlet. He smirked.

"No, I didn't hear anything. Though with that scarlet face, I kind of wish I had." I punched him in the chest.

"Asshat!" he laughed, then gripped my wrist and twisted me into him, breath hot on my neck. I kicked him in the kiwis, eye twitching.

"I think today will be the day you pass out instead of me." I muttered, stalking off toward the out of doors. I sulked in the sunlight for a few minutes until he joined me. Walking up behind me, he wrapped his arms around me, and I elbowed him hard in the chest. He oofed and let go.

"How long do you think you can keep rejecting me?" he pondered. I laughed.

"Forever, kitty kat. Forever." I knew he was only joking, but I could still feel the serious undertone to it. He pulled me up from my sitting position, then lightly pressed his lips to mine. It was gentle, and reminded me all too much of Renji's kisses. I didn't even have time to pull away, before a sword slid straight through my back, and into his stomach. Chills ran down my arms, legs, and spine, then the sword was pulled back, and I stumbled, then started falling. Grimmjow caught my wrist, and yanked me back up into him.

"I'll deal with you later." Teruna hissed, then yanked me out of his grip, and flashed off, then skidded to a halt inside the usual room. On instinct, before she touched me again, I forced my sword to form, then hacked. Blood poured out of the gash on her throat, and after a surprised look, her eyes rolled backward, and she collapsed. I stared at her body on the floor, eyes wide, mouth slightly parted.

"I just killed my goddamn mother." after a few more seconds of shock, I slid to my feet, edged around the body, and tried the door, which was locked. There was no keyhole, I found after investigation. Then I looked around, and grabbed Teruna's sword. Sliding it under my anklet, I ripped hard outwards, and it split in half. Standing up again, I managed only three fists to the door to dent it, before the injury got the best of me, and I collapsed.

oOo

Pain rang out across my face, and my eyes flickered open, as I looked at Ichiro.

"Are you aware that you were bleeding heavily?"

"Yeah."

"And that your healed now?" I shrugged.

"Remember? I have mystical powers. I took the anklet off, my affliction may have healed me. Oh, Shougo needs to explain to me."

"Explain what?"

"You'll find out. Where's Grimmjow?"

"Healer."

"I need to check on him first." Ichiro pulled me to my feet, and I grabbed my glasses, and looked straight into the lenses.

"I don't know if you guys saw, or if this thing even works anymore, but Teruna's dead. Dad's dead. This is all going to go to hell soon. So, adios." I gave the glasses to Ichiro, then left for the Healer.

Slipping into the room, I found Grimmjow asleep, the Healer hovering nearby. I looked at him.

"Maybe you're what he needs..." the Healer muttered.

"Care to explain?"

"He's healed, but he won't fucking wake up. Like he's in a coma." I smirked, then walked over, and slapped him hard on the face. His eyes shot open, and he looked at me, putting a hand over the red mark.

"What was that for?!"

"You fucking kissed me! That was completely uncalled for!" the Healer left in a hurry, and I glared at Grimmjow.

"I think it was completely called for. I didn't think you'd be getting out of here, therefore, never seeing your precious Abarai again." I rolled my eyes.

"Teruna's dead, dumbass."

"How?" he sat up, rubbing where the injury had been.

"I sorta accidentally slit her throat. Don't." I cut him off before he started, "Don't even. Thinking about it makes me sick." I paused, trying to regather my bearings.

"You'll need to take control of these Hollow before they bear down on Karakura or something, because that's not good for your kind, nor mine." he smirked.

"Oh this operation isn't done. I'm not the only Espada alive. Most of us are alive." I gaped at him as he was off the table, then looped an arm around my waist, and kissed me again. I nailed him in the jaw with a fist, and he pulled away, laughing.

"That's why I love you." and then he was gone. I spat on the ground, then ran to the sink and half drowned myself with water and soap. After a few minutes, I heard the alarms go off, and pushed out into the hallway, looking around. Hollow were running around in a frenzy, and all of them ignored me, where as usual, a few or many would stop and stare, then continue on. I started to go against the flow, wanting to find the center of the compound. As I finally got out of the torrent, an arm gripped mine, and I looked into silver greyish eyes. The man had shoulder length, dark brown hair and a stubble on his chin. There was the bottom half of a jaw around his neck, what I resumed to be the remains of his Hollow mask.

"You're to come with me."

"I'm not going to be fucking babied!" I ripped out of his grip and formed my sword.

"Steal, Sourusutira." I spun the blade around my hand.

"You don't have an option. Shinigami are invading, and we can't have them taking you." I rolled my eyes.

"Stop talking, bastard." he froze mid word.

"Turn around. And bring Ichiro and Shougo, and Akiho to me." he disappeared, and was back seconds later with two fighting boys and an obedient girl.

"Let them go." he let go, and Ichiro just stared at my eyes.

"Your eyes are black."

"I think it comes from when I use this heavily." I replied nonchalantly, then looked back at Starrk.

"Who is running this joint now?"

"Grimmjow."

"Why?"

"Because he was the first." I rolled my eyes.

"Go back and tell him, that just because he can force a lot of people to do things, he can't do shit to me." Starrk was gone again, and I turned back to the group.

"The Shinigami are coming, that's why the place is empty. Everyone is going to protect the borders. We need to get out, and around, to the main forces."

"Shouldn't we stay here? We have to take them down."

"You forget that this was a solo mission for me. I can't do anything without orders. And, if we can successfully get out, we can get back in, with more people. Let's go." I shunpoed off to the backside of the main compound, then dashed out into the sand, and circled around. Yamajii intercepted my little party. He looked us all over.

"Dead brothers?"

"I don't know how." I waved a hand dismissively. As it turned out, they'd only brought Captains and Lieutenants, for which I was grateful. Any lesser, and people would be dying. He looked at me, then gave the instructions. I turned around.

"Ichiro, you're with me. Akiho and Shougo, stick with Yamajii." in response, Ichiro pulled Akiho up off her feet, and kissed her. I made a face.

"Bleh. I'll go find Kyoraku and Captain." I weaved my way through the crowd, locating Kyoraku first, then Captain. As they worked to the outside, I caught sight of Renji, then forced myself to focus, shoving back out.

"Alright. We're going back in the way we came. We're to be taking down as many of the Espada as we can. Grimmjow is mine." I flashed off, and they followed. Sliding to a halt inside, I locked eyes with some dude with a spoon thing around his head.

"Mine." Ichiro declared. The rest of us moved onward, and I lost first Kyoraku, then Captain. Then I found Grimmjow.

"Oh, coming back?"

"To kick your ass." I hissed.

"Steal, Sourusutira." the ring on my finger burned lightly, and I flashed behind him, pulling his sword straight out of it's sheath, then dashed away.

"That's playing dirty." he scowled.

"I don't play like a prissy little girl, and you know that. Grind, Pantera." after a flare of black Spiritual Pressure, it faded away, and he gaped at me.

"Bring it, dead man." I could feel the white bone stuff all around me, and the sword bits on my arms, the thing on my forehead.

"That's impossible."

"With me, there's no such word." And I flew at him, nailing him in the jaw. It audibly cracked under my fist, and he threw me off. I skidded back against the stone, smirking, then flew at him again.

"This is a cheap trick."

"I know. I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine. I'll give it back in a minute." I spun in a circle and kicked his ribs. They cracked under my foot, and he gripped my ankle. I kicked out with the other one, nailing him in the chest. He stumbled back. And I settled back on the ground, then pulled the ring off. The resurrection faded, and I tossed the sword back to him, putting the ring back on. In response, he went into resurrection. I smirked.

"Bankai." I twirled the scythe in my hands, then let it go back to a sword, and flew at him, bracing against his arm. I spun, then kicked off, morphing the sword to a scythe and hacking at him. It went straight across his chest, splitting it straight open.

"That's so not fair."

"I'm borrowing the powers of Death. I think it's completely fair." the sound of bells rang nearby, and I grinned, then morphed it back, and shunpoed behind him. He blocked my blow, then grabbed my arm, and spun me around in a circle, throwing me into a wall. I flipped so my feet braced against the wall, then pushed off, flying at him. I pulled another flip, and my feet met his chest. I pushed off into another flip, and he flew backward, sliding. He flashed behind me, and I felt his sword part slice open my back. Spinning around, I nailed him in the throat with my fist, and he coughed up blood on me. I made a face.

"Ew." he gripped my arm hard, and I screeched as it splintered under his grip.

"And eye for an eye." I glanced at his nose.

"'An eye for an eye only ends up making the whole world blind.'" I muttered, "Ghandi, you were a smart, smart man." leaving my sword in my right hand, I babied my left arm, and hacked at him catching him in the shoulder. Blood flew, and he slashed at my forearm, slicing it open. I grit my teeth, then blocked his next hit, and parried with one of my own. Unexpectedly, it nailed him in the heart, and his knees buckled. I dematerialized my sword, and caught him, one armed, before he hit the ground. I stumbled with his weight, then lowered myself to the ground, and set his head in my lap.

"Sorry, man." I murmured, more to myself than him. He smirked, just like before, even though I could feel his life literally draining away.

"If I get reborn, I'll kick your ass when I find you again." I gave a weak laugh.

"We'll see about that." I responded, gripping his hand.

"And you better not come back some weak ass man, or I won't even attempt to fight you, you got it?" he jabbed me in the forehead, just before he faded away. I just stared at my blood stained pants and wondered why the hell I'd thought killing him should be my job. I got no sense of justice from that. In fact, I just killed my friend.

A hand landed on my shoulder, and I looked up at Kyoraku, then took his hand and pulled myself to my feet, still babying my left arm.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is pretty much the end. There _is _another chapter, but I have huge writer's block there, so it's only 3/5 of the way done. Soooo, we begin wrapping things up.**

We ran forward, taking two to an Espada as we went, as they got progressively stronger. Then we got to Starrk at the end. He looked at us boredly, honing in on Kyoraku, who smirked.

"Oh he's mine."

"We don-"

"We do this time. Step aside, ladies." I smacked him in the back of the head, and he threw his kimono and hat at me.

"Take those. I don't want you, nor your brother here."

"But-"

"As your Captain, I'm telling you to leave." Captain interjected. I glowered at him, then looked at Ichiro, and started shunpoing back a few rooms, where we stood still for a few minutes. Ichiro took the hat, and kimono, and put them on.

"Now I just need sake." I rolled my eyes and took them back from him.

"Moron. Focus a little bit. Can you still sense them?"

"Yeah. Strong and clear- He's already down." his eyes went wide.

"Who?!"

"Starrk. He's dead. Already. Jesus." He took the stuff off and handed it to me, just as the captains came in.

"Thank you." Kyoraku took his stuff from me, then looked at me very seriously.

"Don't think about him." I turned red, and he clapped me on the shoulder.

"It's better this way." he turned back to Captain.

"We should get back to Yamajii, now that they're all dead." he winked at me, and I narrowed my eyes, then shunpoed off after him, Ichiro following.

We slid to a stop in the clearing, and while the captains reported to Yamajii, I snuck behind Renji, then jumped on his back. He oofed under my sudden weight, and stumbled back a few steps.

"Who the hell is on my back?" I laughed.

"That's no way to talk to me."

"Akiho, what have I said about imitating people's voices?" he pried my fingers off, then he turned around, and stared at me. I just grinned, and he pulled me into him tight, one arm around my shoulders, the other around my waist, his face in my neck. I wrapped my arm around his waist, resting my head on his chest, leaving my left arm dangling.

"Are you hurt?"

"Yep." he pulled away and looked at me, concern lighting his features. I rolled my eyes.

"Grimmjow broke my arm."

"And you don't care?"

"Oh I do. I'm blocking it out." he pulled me back into him hard, and I laughed.

"Chill. People are still fighting ya know. And have you seen Shougo? And Ichiro?" he pulled away, looking concerned again.

"They're dead."

"Nuh-uh. Teruna brought them back. Ichiro!" he glanced up from talking with Akiho. I gestured for him to come over, and he did, looking at Renji.

"Sup dude?" he just stared at Ichiro like he was a ghost. I grinned.

"That's im-" I put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Don't say that word," I warned, "Have you seen what I can do? I bet I could bring people back from the dead too." he looked at me, taking my hand away from his mouth.

"Don't."

"I won't. No need to see anyone from the dead, return. Not even myself." he looked back to Ichiro.

"And how has your two weeks been?"

"Well, I found my girlfriend again." he glanced back at Akiho.

"Didn't she go missing-"

"A month ago? You catch on quick. This is where she went." he looked back to me.

"This seems way more exciting than what we've been doing." I rolled my eyes.

"You'd be dead or imprisoned after the first day. I got into so many fights, and you know that."

"How does that result in me being dead or imprisoned."

"Well, you'd probably get into a huge fight with whoever I got into a fight with, and after you got killed or imprisoned, I'd have another bone to pick with the person. So all around, that was a bad idea." he shook his head and rested his forehead against mine.

"Please be careful."

"I haven't been killed yet." he pulled away and looked at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"That time doesn't count." I countered. He laughed.

"Yeah it does."

"Abarai!" he glanced over at Yamajii, then turned back to me and pressed a kiss to my lips. A few seconds later, he pulled away, let me go, then ran to Yamajii.

"Aww, how cute." my face started burning up, and Ichiro laughed.

"Let's get you to Unohana, shall we?" he gripped my right arm, then dragged me off to the Captain, who looked at me.

"Uh, broken arm." I shrugged my left shoulder, and she started healing. I just looked around.

oOo

I wasn't too sure how long we just sat there.

A while, at least.

What woke me up from my nap that I decided to take, was an intense, burning heat. While my backside remained cool, my front was scalding. My eyes shot open, and my vision was engulfed in flames.

Er... Los Noches was.

The entire palace was aflame, and I just looked at it after I sat up, completely stunned.

"Why the hell...?" Ichiro gripped my arm and pulled me to my feet, then shunpoed off. After a few stumbling seconds, I matched his pace until I came upon the relocated camp, and skidded to a halt, while he overshot. He yanked hard as I stopped suddenly, and something in my shoulder popped painfully, then screamed at me as he continued moving.

"Ichiro, where the hell are you going?" I shouted into the wind, using my other hand to pry his grip off mine.

"It's going to expl-" he was cut off as a boom sounded, and many more Shinigami streaked past, and into step with us. He stopped a minute later, and dropped me. I landed on my ass, then used my left arm to move me around to stare at the large orange blast cloud coming at us, billowing out and up.

"You alright?"

"No! You ripped my shoulder out of place, damn it!" and suddenly I was in the air, tight against someone's chest. I glanced up, then grinned at Renji.

"Sir, I dare say your hair is burning." Ichiro put it out, grinning like an idiot.

"Are you okay?"

"You saw me the last time I did anything. I'm pretty sure I'm fine. Well except for my shoulder, but that's his fault." I poked a finger at Ichiro. Renji set me down, then rounded on my brother, who held his hands up defensively and backed away slowly.

"She was trying to stop, the building was about to blow." he tried. Renji paused thoughtfully.

"I can't attack you for that." he decided, turning around and pulled me back into his chest. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll get you later." I called to Ichiro. He laughed.

"We'll see about that." this time Renji laughed, then pulled away, and started inspecting the scars all over my face, running his thumb along them. I glanced away, watching the burning palace.

"Look at me, Katsu." he jerked my gaze back.

"They don't change anything. Not the way you look. Not the way you act. Not the way I feel." he pressed his lips to mine, and butterflies ignited in my stomach.

oOo

Katsu wandered out to a pond she remembered well. Renji had told her to meet at the pond, which she found severely suspicious, and put her on edge. This was the pond that she had gone to during the Unmentionable Times. She paused, recalling reading that name in a book before. Shaking her head, she resumed her walk, passing through the trees. When arriving at the pond, she found Renji looking toward the sky. She glanced up, wondering what had him so preoccupied. The only thing she saw was clouds and blue sky. Of course, she'd be looking at the woods, which were full of life at the moment. The edge of Spring and Summer. She walked up silently behind Renji, then wrapped her arms around his neck. He glanced back, then grinned.

"Have a fun walk?"

"Yep. But you've got me nervous. This place is very secluded, and lots of things could happen-" he put a hand over her mouth.

"You've got an over active imagination." she grinned, and he pried her arms off his neck. She dropped back, her full weight now resting on the grassy ground. He turned around and glanced back up.

"Why do you keep looking up?"

"I'm not sure." he looked back down.

"This is awkward."

"Jesus. I don't know how to do this..." he blew out a breath.

"Look, do you remember when they were going to have you killed, for 'killing' your father?" I waited for him to continue.

"'I love you. I'm in love with you. I don't care how you want to say it. I want to stay with you forever. Protect you from every little danger in the world. God forbid I say this but eventually, yes, I want you to have my children. I want to grow old with you. When you died, I vaguely considered killing myself. I knew I wouldn't have a chance of finding you here. I want to marry you someday. I want to fight along side you when you end up taunting someone into a fight. I want to _keep _you from getting into that fight. I want to own twenty seven cats with you. One with short legs, one with no tail, and one with a scar across both of it's eyes. I want you, to be the woman that will live as long as me, with me.'" at first, the only thing that she could think of was that he'd quoted that exactly, from some four or five months ago. The second was that she swore she heard the word marry in there. Then she realized what was going on, and her eyes got misty as she held back tears.

"I love you, Katsu. And that's never going to change, no matter how wrinkly you get." her jaw dropped and she laughed at his insult. She covered her mouth, trying to contain her laughter, as he bent down on one knee. A tingling sensation spread up and down from her gut as he grinned.

"Do I actually have to say it?"

"Kinda." she giggled.

"Katsu Kitano, will you marry me?" she nodded, then squealed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders again. He caught her waist, then stood up. The shift of weight and a stone sent them both into the pond. She surfaced, and laughed as he popped back up. Then pulled a little, shiny, white gold ring out of a pocket. On the simple band, was a .75 karat diamond.

"Thought you might want this too." He dropped it in her hand, and she closed her fist, then squealed, and hugged him again, pulling herself tight against him.

"I love you too."

"Then we should get out of the water before either of us gets sick." she laughed, and dropped down, only for him to pick her up bridal style, and carry her out. She grinned maniacally as he set her down.

"Let's go get some food."

"Warm clothes?"

"Nope. Food first." she sighed, and he took her hand, shunpoing off. They settled at a ramen shop, then sat eating food, cracking jokes about any and everything.

oOo

I wasn't quite sure what to do with my life.

The war was essentially over, besides dealing with damage and rounding up escapee arrancar.

I wasn't particularly needed anymore, nor much of a threat.

And I had to plan a _wedding. _That task only began to daunt me now that it was almost tangible.

So when Yamamoto released me to go back to the World of the Living, I was almost radiating glee.

Renji walked into my room as I sat there, staring at the ceiling.

"What's up with you?"

"Counting the minutes." I responded, still staring at the ceiling.

"Till what?"

"Till I get to go."

"Go where?" I grinned at the fact that I was being super vague.

"To the World of the Living." he leaned over me, eye brow raised.

"Why are you so excited?"

"I'm dying of boredom!" I sat up, gasping, "You should come!"

"I think not." I pouted.

"Why not?"

"I have a Squad to run." my frowned deepened, and he laughed, sitting down beside me, then ruffling my hair. I stared at him, crossly, then ran my fingers through to fix it.

"Douche."

"Me? Nah." I socked him in the shoulder, then moved behind him and took his hair down.

"What are you doing?"

"Messing with _your _hair so you know how it feels." I grinned, putting little ponytails all over his head, then walking around and taking my Soul Pager out, snapping a picture. He frowned.

"Let me see."

"Nope." I saved it, then put it away, and fixed his hair. He rolled his eyes, then pulled me up to my feet, dragging me outside.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"Renji." I whined. He grinned at me, still just pulling me along. We stopped some fifteen minutes later a top a hill, where he sat down. I sat beside him, then laid back, looking at the clouds.

"So..." I glanced at him, while he lay on his side, facing me.

"Tell me a story." my jaw dropped, and his grin grew. I looked back to the clouds.

"What kind of story?"

"Something happy." I laughed.

"Alright. Picture this; There's a long corridor, lit up only by the lights coming from the large window. As a boy walked down it, only the clicking of his shoes filled the silence. He was still dressed for school, but that wasn't much, considering he was only seven. He walked down the halls..."

oOo

Sometimes I wondered what would've happened if I'd sung in front of people while I was alive. Would I still be, where I am now? Would it really make that much of a difference?

So now, sitting at the beach with the usual group, consisting of Ichigo, Orihime, Keigo, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryuu, Chizuru, and Rangiku, who had to tag along, I glared at them all.

"Let it be known, that I hate you all."

"I can live with that." I scowled at Tatsuki response, and held up the guitar, testing the strings, then watching them while I started my song.

"Baby I love you, I never wanna let you go. The more I think about, the more I want to let you know that everything you do, is super fucking cute and I can't stand it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, this _is _the last chapter that I was somewhat skeptical about last weak, and it ends pretty abruptly, so I apologise in advance, but if I wanted to get this out for ya'll.**

Orihime, squeaked, and I stopped, looking at her.

"What?"

"Let me record this!"

"Why?"

"I've got to send it to Renji!" I sighed, but let her pull her phone out. When the orange light flashed, I restarted.

"Baby I love you, I never wanna let you go. The more I think about, the more I wanna let you know that everything you do, is super fucking cute, and I can't stand it." I paused, dancing a little bit with the guitar, "I've been searching for a boy that's just like you, cause I know that your heart is true. Baby, I love you, I never want to let you go. The more I think about, the more I want to let you know that everything you do, is super duper cute and I can't stand it." I continued dancing, giving a silly smile to the camera.

"Let's sell all our shit, and run away, to sail the ocean blue. Then you'll know that my heart is true! Baby, I love you, I never want to let you go. The more I think about, the more I want to let you know that everything you do, is super duper cute, and I can't stand it." more dancing.

"You, you got me where you want me, cause I'll do anything to please you. Just to make it through another year. You, I saw you across the room and I knew that this is gonna blossom into something beautiful. You're beautiful." more dancing. Orihime attempted to smother a laugh.

"Baby, I love you, I never want to let you go. The more I think about, the more I want to let you know that everything you do, is super duper cute, and I can't stand it. No I can't stand it. No I can't stand it." Orihime ended the video, then her and Tatsuki cracked up quietly. I frowned at them.

"Don't laugh at me."

"You should've seen your dancing and smile!" Ichigo took the phone and sent the video to Renji. The phone started ringing some three minutes later, and I groaned as Ichigo answered.

"Hello~" I sang in the silliest voice I can manage.

"What crack do you have my fiancee on?" Ichigo laughed.

"She's on the drug called Katsu. And it seems like a pretty fantastic drug, if it can make her this silly."

"Hey!" I put on my offended voice, then started dancing in place and strumming again, then sang along with Tatsuki and Orihime, "Oh shit shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsy. Stop whoa back it up, now let me see those hips swing." we all burst out laughing, and a sigh sounded over the phone.

"Don't let her hurt herself."

"Hey!"

"You're injury prone."

"And? I can take care of myself." my phone started ringing, and I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"How's it goin'?" I grinned at Kyoraku's voice.

"Pretty good. Why'd you call me?"

"Because I just heard some interesting news from an unlikely source."

"Oh?"

"You're _engaged_?! But you're mine!" I laughed.

"You'll have to fight Renji on that."

"Fight me on _what_?" I looked at Ichigo, then we pressed the phones together.

"Fight me on what?!" echoed out again.

"Katsu is mine!" Kyoraku shouted.

"Are you the one that proposed?"

"I was thinking about it!"

"Well I _did_." I grinned, then pulled the phones apart slightly.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty. Renji had the balls to do it, he wins."

"What crack are you on?" I grinned.

"The good stuff. Now, can I get back to my vacation."

"Don't maim yourself." I frowned but hung up on Renji, then Kyoraku.

"Okay, now we go shopping." Orihime decided. I sighed.

oOo

I collapsed on my bed at Urahara's, dropping my bags off inside the doorway, then letting out a huge breath. My feet and head ached, and my spine felt like it was going to snap in two. I closed my eyes, wishing I could just sleep and never wake up. Then my phone started ringing, and she smacked around for it, effectively opening it to answer, but not picking the phone up.

"Yes?" I greeted.

"You need to work on your phone manners." I rolled over and grabbed the phone, bringing it to my ear, then giving a weak smile.

"Sorry. I've been shopping for like, ten hours."

"Have fun?"

"Well I'll be on a bread and water diet for a long time." Renji chuckled over the phone, and I frowned.

"It's not funny! What if I get anorexic because I can't eat or something?"

"I can buy you food."

"I'm not going to let you-"

"And I'm not going to let you starve."

"You're too nice." I decided. He chuckled again and my frown deepened.

"Laughing at people is immature."

"I'm not laughing at you."

"Sure." I mumbled into the phone, closing my eyes. There was silence for a few moments.

"Go to sleep, Katsu."

"I don't want to."

"Go to sleep."

"But-"

"I'm not having this fight with you. Sleep."

"You're mean."

"I care about you. Go to sleep." I sighed and hung up on him, then curled up on my side, and was out like a light.

oOo

Waking up the morning, was not the god given present it was supposed to be. Mostly because there was shouting echoing throughout the shop, it was blazing hot, and I could feel the sweat in my hair. Without pausing to think who's voices were shouting, I grabbed my assigned towel and shuffled to the bathroom, showering fast and attempting to wake myself up. Eventually I did, and started listening to the voices, which I still couldn't hear over the shower. Shaking my head, I stepped out and wrapped my towel around me, then stepped out into the hall, hair dripping all over. Glancing up and down the hall, I took a cautious step into the middle of the hall, then let out a breath. No flying people yet. I walked toward my room, clothes in hand, and listening to the fighting continue. It sounded like Yoruichi and a man. None of the males who lived in this house would dare get into a fight with her, which meant it might be a customer, Ichigo, or another Soul Reaper. Shrugging, I headed into my room, and let out a high pitched squeak.

"What the _hell _are you two doing in my room?!" The fighting promptly ceased as Yoruichi and Ichigo stopped, looking at me. Ichigo turned as red as a tomato, and turned around, while Yoruichi smirked.

"Thank you, Katsu."

"No problem. Now why the hell are you both in my room?"

"Can you please get dressed first?" Ichigo pleaded.

"No."

"We're in here, because Ichigo is trying to get me to let you stay for a _month._"

"Oh, that's _so _not happening. Sorry. It's fun here, but I have to get back sometime. This isn't home anymore." I patted his shoulder and he turned even redder. I grinned.

"You might want to be careful because Renji-"

"What's going on in here?" I froze and turned around, looking at my red head, who was looking at all of us.

"They were arguing, and for the record, this is_ my_ room."

"Out." Ichigo dashed past him, and the Captain and former Captain stared eachother down for a few moments before Yoruichi grinned and walked out, closing the door behind her. Renji looked at me, and I smiled sheepishly.

"Seriously?"

"How was I supposed to know they were in here? All I could hear was arguing. And why are you here?"

"Because apparently I need a vacation too. Put some clothes on." my grin grew.

"What, you don't like this?"

"I like it a little too much." he muttered. I laughed, then rummaged through my bags, producing a pair of short jean shorts and a big tee shirt. I turned around and shooed him out. He just turned around, and I rolled my eyes, then dropped the towel and pulled on underclothes first, then my shorts and tee shirt. Once done, I tiptoed up behind him and prepared to attack, when he spun around and grabbed me around the waist, sending shivers up and down my spine. I pouted and he grinned.

"How do you predict me?"

"I know you all too well." he murmured, then grinned again. I smacked his chest and pushed out of his grip.

"You suck. Are you going to yell at me?"

"For what?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, then grabbed his hand as I scooted out the door, slipping into my flipflops as I passed, then dragging him out of the house.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere." I grinned.

oOo

Walking hand in hand along the beach, I watched the sunset reflect off the waves and throw glittering colours all over the sand. Renji swung me around against him, wrapping his arms around my waist, then grinning. I just looked at him.

"What's on your mind?"

"There aren't beaches like this in Soul Society."

"Yeah there are." I looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Where?"

"You've never thought about going beyond the Rukon districts. There is a huge mountain range that surrounds the Soul Society we think of. Beyond that, it's like wilderness, with a few houses along the coast. There are beaches like this. With clearer water." he added the last part, and I laughed, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Well then, I'll have to make a visit."

"You think I'm letting you go alone?" I grinned demonically.

"You imply that I'm letting you come?" I ducked out of his grip, then took off running down the beach, my flip flops coming straight off. I could hear him catching up, and just continued grinning, then started kicking up sand.

"Not cool!"

"All is fair in love and war." I responded. The wind was blowing back my tee shirt and filling it up with moist, salty water. The scent was intoxicating almost, making me want to jump into the waves. Not to mention the warmth from the sun and the cold sand on my feet. And then I glanced at the horizon and froze. Renji slammed into me, and my hands flew out and we fell downward, smacking into the sand. I winced, crushed under his weight.

"You're obese."

"Am not." he retorted. I shot a pointed look at him, then looked back out at the horizon, which was turning a redish brown colour. He followed my gaze, then patted my shoulder.

"It's going to storm."

"Can we stay to watch?" he looked at me uncertainly, and I smiled meekly. His eyes narrowed, and I laughed.

"We can stay until it really starts storming." he decided, rolling off me and pulling me up. I grinned, and took his hand, pulling him off to the sand just before the dunes. With his arms around my waist, holding me to him, we watched the red spread steadily toward us, then overhead, as lightning struck in the distance, lighting up sections of the clouds and showing the purply dark colour they really were. Thunder clapped rather quietly, and I grinned.

"That should've been explosive."

"Hold on." Renji murmured in my ear. Another bolt of lightning flashed, and _then _we got an explosive clap of thunder. I squealed and he laughed. Clap after clap of thunder followed, and I just continued watching. Right up until the rain started pounding down on us. And then Renji took off running for shelter, dragging me behind him. I just grinned as we went, right up until he yanked me into a shack and slammed the door as hail started pelting down. We looked at eachother, and I bust out laughing.

"Well isn't this familiar?" I questioned. He grinned.

"I guess so." And so we sat, looking out the window of the shack at the storm.

"I have a question." I glanced at him in my peripherals, then returned my gaze to the crashing teal waves.

"Forty two." he gave me a confused look and I grinned.

"Is the almighty answer to life, the universe, and everything. You wouldn't get it. Shoot."

"When your brothers, then parents died, why didn't you grieve?" I pursed my lips in thought.

"I guess... I felt deep down that they weren't really dead. Besides, since I'd already met one dead brother, it didn't really feel like they died to me. More like an extended vacation. Although if I remember correctly, I screamed like a banshee when my dad died."

"You got over it fast."

"I have emotional barriers? I dunno. I killed my mom because she was psychotic, so there really wasn't much emotion left for her in me. I was always pretty quick to get over trauma." he pulled me gently against his chest, and I relished in the warmth against my rain soaked clothes and skin.

"Except for boys." he murmured. I attempted to snort and laugh at the same time, causing me to start coughing. Renji laughed behind me as I tried to clear my throat. Once I regained the ability to breath, I pummeled him with my fists.

"Ow! Would you quit? That actually hurt- OW!" he struggled to grab my wrists, and I grinned, deftly avoiding his blind grabs.

"You're a beast!" he muttered.

"You know it." after another few moments, he grabbed one wrist and yanked me against his chest, quickly finding the other wrist.

"Why did you just beat me up?"

"Because you're an asshole. I know I have emotional imbalances with boys and a man, but you're not supposed to bring it up. If we're going to get married, you're not supposed to bring up my imperfections." he grinned slightly.

"They make you you, why would I not bring them up?" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, dick, I have a question for you."

"Forty two."

"You can't use it if you don't know what it means!" he just smirked cockily, and I armed my disarming question.

"When that idiot was taking all our stuff, what did he take last that made you flip shit?" He pulled my left hand in front of my face, and my eyes zeroed in on the ring.

"The ring? I guess that explains your reaction."

"I may have overreacted a little bit." I laughed and leaned against his shoulder, listening to the thrum of rain on the shoddy roof of the shack, and the rhythmic breathing beside me. The two of us fell into a comfortable silence as the storm continued on, and I let my eyes slide shut, eclipsing the visible world into blackness.

If the rest of my "life" was going to be this lazy, I was going to get fat.


End file.
